Another Chance
by kristencantabile
Summary: Chrono and Rosette are reincarnated. Will they find each other again? What about Azmaria and Joshua and the others?
1. Chrono Andrew Anderson

Another Chance Chapter 1

Ever wonder whether Rosette and Chrono might have another chance with each other again? Read to find out!

* * *

_Tick tock tick tock_

"What did you say?" Mr Anderson asked in shock after a pause at the news his wife just told him moments before.

_Tick tock tick tock_ Time passed as both husband and wife stood staring at each other. Mr Anderson stood frozen in the middle of their living room staring at his wife while his wife glared at him.

"I said that, I AM PREGNANT!" replied his wife with slight irritation for perhaps the umpteenth time.

"What?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY? WHEN?"

"I think you know how it happened. As to when, I'm not really sure. After all, we had many attempts these few months, remember? As to why it happened. It's because I conceived. The rest of the questions you can answer them yourself." replied Irene Anderson drily. Sometimes in moments like this, she felt like strangling her husband. He could be so dense some times.

"I.. I...That's wonderful news, honey!" exclaimed Richard as he tried to absorb the news. They had been trying for years ever since they were married five years ago. They had almost despaired of ever having a little one of their own after his wife's second miscarriage last year. Hearing the news from his wife was like a miracle that happened and the best of his dreams come true. He really hoped that this time, this miracle will really happen. 'Thank you God, thank you! You heard my prayers!' he whispered in his heart as he enveloped his happy, albeit slightly irritated, wife in a warm hug.

Both husband and wife held each other in a tight embrace until Richard pulled back. "Are you... Are you really sure? Afterall...So...So when can we see the little one?"

"Let's see... I am about three months along. I found out when I was nearly four weeks along but waited till now to tell you because I did not want you to be disappointed in case..." she drifted off, exchanging a knowing look with her husband. He smiled and tried in an attempt to joke. "You still have not told me how long more we will have to wait for this little one to come out. Three months? Four months?"

"Six months."

"That long?! I thought it was shorter than that!"

"Did you fail your biology? It takes nine months for the entire pregnancy you know!"

"I know I know. I am just so happy and excited that I can't wait to meet him! - or her! Regardless of gender, I will love this child the same." Richard pledged solemnly. Suddenly there was a loud growling sound. His wife grinned sheepishly. "What? A pregnant woman has to eat for two shares and is constantly hungry you know. "

Her husband laughed a throaty laughter. He could not love his wife more at such moments of adorableness. "Let's go out celebrate shall we?"

"Ok. But right now, I feel like eating fish with prunes and lettuce. Hm... Oh, and add spagetti in ketchup, black pepper and durian to the list. Do you know where we can get these dishes?"

"Yikes... No. I guess we might as well just celebrate at home..." Richard stared at thethe clock hanging on their living room wall. "I guess there is time after dinner for us to get more food at the mart to satisfy your cravings."

_Tick tock tick tock_

* * *

_Six months later_

In London, a pregnant mother-to-be was being rushed into the hospital.

"Ah! I can't make it! The pain is unbearable!" screamed Irene as she reached for the closest object and squeezed hard on it as a moment of contraction hit her.

"Just try and bear with it, dear. Think about how adorable our little one will be when we finally get to see him." said Richard wincing while trying to swallow the pain he felt on the hand that his wife was squeezing.

"Easy for you to say! I don't see you having morning sickness and having to go into labour!" Irene screamed as she took deep breaths in between contractions.

"Calm down, honey, I'm sure you suffered a lot and I know how it feels. I was there with you, remember?"

"There with me?! You were at work for half the time that I am pregnant!"

"Hey, but I DID got a few days off this month to accompany you!" said Richard with a hurt tone.

"Yeah, yeah. And all you did was- AHHH!"

"Mrs Anderson, please concentrate on pushing. Now take a deep breath and push hard on the next contraction." instructed the doctor.

"Trying. It's so- Argh! " Irene sucked in a deep breath gasped as the next contraction hit her.

"The baby is coming! I can see his head!" cried the excited father-to-be.

"Push." ordered the doctor.

"I hate you, Richard Daniel Anderson! Get lost, you freak! I never ever want to see you again! Because of you, I am in all this pain!"

"Come on, honey. You know you love me.. You are just saying this because you are in labour. I know that you are in a lot of pain and your hormones are all over the place. It's understandable." teased Richard trying to ease his tense wife.

"HORMONES ALL OVER THE PLACE?! What do you mean by HORMONES ALL OVER THE PLACE?! LET'S SEE YOU LYING HERE AND IN LABOUR! IT'LL BE ME LAUGHING AT YOU THEN! ACK! THE PAIN IS KILLING ME!"

"Don't bedramatic, dear. Just take a deep breath and-" cooed her husband.

"YOU IDIOT! GET LOST!" With that, Irene Anderson gave her husband a hard slap as he leaned down to try to calm her down.

"Ouch! Honey! Did you have to do that?" Richard glanced down at the bruises that were already starting to appear on his arms.

"Yes I did! YOU caused me to be in this state!" Irene's face was soaked with sweat. She gasped for air as the contractions increased in frequency.

"Alright alright! I am sorry! Please, honey, push harder. This will all be over soon." Richard said as encouragingly as he could. In actual fact, he himself was so nervous that he was covered in sweat all over. This was going to be the birth of his first child and he had no idea how long the labour could go on.

"Mrs Anderson, can you please concentrate on pushing? Your baby is almost out now." said the doctor, ignoring the bickering and trying hard to concentrate on his job at hand.

"Argh! It's so PAINFUL!"

"You can do it, honey!"

"One more really hard push and the baby should be out!" said the doctor.

"AHH!" screamed Irene as she pushed with all her might and will power.

"Congratulations, you have a boy." said the doctor, shaking the proud new father's hand while a nurse passed him his crying son.

"What should we name him, honey?" asked Richard, holding his son proudly in his arms. His son started to quieten his sobs.

"Haven't we decided on Chrono?" said his wife tiredly from the bed as she reached out to hold her son in her arms while a nurse helped to prop up her pillows.

"Isn't that supposed to be his middle name?"

"No! We just discussed this yesterday! How could you-" scolded Irene though a smile was tugging on the corners of her lips as she looked down proudly at the newborn baby in her arms.

"Calm down, honey.."

"So what's his middle name? Mary? Rose?Angela?Hey, Angela fits cause' he will be our little angel, won't he- AW! Why did you do that for?" asked the excited new father, eager to settle on a name for his newborn son. That earned him a smack on his head.

"Mary? Rose? Angela?! ARE YOU NUTS?! It's a boy! Are you going to give them female names to be laughed at in school in the future? I don't see you being called Richard Anne Anderson or anything like that!"

"Ok. Calm down, Honey. You know all the monikers some people are naming their child with these days. I just thought that those names would make it more unique for our son! Take a deep breath and calm down, ok?"

"..."

"So, we are naming him Chrono Andrew Anderson, right?"

Both parents fell silent when at that moment, baby Chrono opened his eyes. They stared at his transfixed as the baby stared at his parents in curiosity. His glanced up at them with large ruby eyes with open wonder which were reflected in those of his parents. Both new parents were mesmerized as the baby, who seemingly satisfied with what he saw, smiled a big toothless smile at his parents. It was one of the best days of Richard and Irene Anderson's lives and both refused to return the baby to be bathed by the nurse untill baby Chrono, who was undisturbed by the gazes upon him, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Rosette Angela Christopher

Another Chance…

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade and it's characters do not belong to me…etc…etc…but the story belongs to me!

* * *

_Two years later…_

"I wonder when our baby will be born…" wondered Stephen Christopher aloud while at the breakfast table with his wife.

"Soon enough, dear. The doctor said that it should be these few days, remember?" answered a very pregnant Janet Christopher after finishing her breakfast. She had felt a contraction a moment ago but waved it off until the next one just hit her. She winced and put her hand on her swollen stomach. Is the child coming already?

Her husband was busy getting the dishes into the dishwasher to be washed. He has been amazingly helpful around the household ever since she told him of her pregnancy months ago. In fact, he seemed like a changed and more matured person. Perhaps he will excel at being a first-time father afterall. "Yes, I know. That was the reason I applied for leave these few days. I wanted to be here for the birth of our child and for you. Sigh, I am just so worried that something will go wrong for our first born…" He started the dishwasher and sat down on the chair next to his wife.

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong." said Janet calmly as she touched her husband's cheek affectionately with one hand and reached to smooth the creases on his forehead with the other hand. Her husband could sometimes worry about too much but she knew that it was only because he cared too much about her to not worry. "Many women have given birth before me and technology nowadays is much better than those in the olden days. Besides, you are here with me now. What can go wrong? I will be fine."

"But, but…but, what if you go into labour only after I went back to work? Or what if you fainted when I went out to get stuff or what if…"

Janet tried to hide her laughter at her husband's many worrying thoughts. "Don't worry, I will get the nurses to call you or something if I go into labour while you are working." She tried not to wince as another contraction hit her.

"But still- "

"Calm down… besides, you don't have to worry about my being in labour while you are at work since I think I've got to go into the hospital now. Could you get me my bag please?" said his wife matter-of-factly as she calmly stood up while holding the back of her chair for support.

"WHAT?" asked Stephen in panic as he tried to reach out to support his wife.

"Just go get my bag, will you? I will be fine waiting for you here." Stephen did not need more coaxing. He quickly ran to their room and got the bag that his wife prepared beforehand and rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

Just after midnight the next day, Janet gave birth to an adorable little girl whom they named Rosette Angela Christopher. She had blond hair and seemingly normal features. Not a great beauty but not a bad looking child either. Her parents were undisturbed by that and loved her all just the same. In return, they were presented with the most heavenly pair of sky blue eyes they had ever seen when their baby daughter opened her eyes and gave them a shy smile on their first meeting. Stephen fussed about his wife and daughter, making sure that both of them enjoyed the utmost comfort while his wife and newborn daughter simply smiled in happiness at this complete bliss.

* * *

End of chapter. Please write reviews for me!


	3. First Meeting

Another Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono crusade or any of it's characters... .etc...

But the story is MINE!

* * *

16 years later….

RINGGGGGGGGGGG

WHAMP

THUMP

"AWW!" cried 16-year old Rosette Christopher from her spot on the floor, where she landed on after a horrible attempt at destroying her alarm clock so that it will be quiet and she can continue with her beauty sleep. Unfortunately, while she tried to reach out to her bedside table to off the alarm, she fell out of her bed.

"Good morning, Mum." Greeted Rosette as she stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

"Morning, sweetheart. I baked bacons and eggs. Did you destroy your alarm clock again this morning?" asked her mother worriedly. Janet Christopher, Rosette's mum, actually has good reason to be worried about Rosette destroying her clock as Rosette had already destroyed three clocks just within that month itself!

"No, mum. Mmph. Almost." Answered Rosette in between bites.

"That's good. Cause' I think I might go broke just by buying alarm clocks for you…"

"So you should spend more on buying me stuff like clothing and computer games and..." continued Joshua dreamily. Joshua is Rosette's younger brother who was younger than her by a year.

"Wasting money on computer games is not good, you know, little bro." said Rosette, as she emphasized on the nick name to annoy her brother. "Besides, what would you need new clothing for? You've already got a whole closet of them and I thought that guys don't like shopping and buying new clothes?"

"That's where you are wrong, BIG SIS. Guys DO like new clothes so as to attract ladies, you know. And when I say ladies, I don't mean by fierce, ugly ducklings like you, you know. I meant BEAUTIFUL ladies."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY,YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

"Uh oh… I've got to rush to school. Bye Mum." Said Joshua as he ran out of the house.

"But you haven't finished your breakfast!"

"..."

"Bye, mum! I've got to catch that little pest!" shouted Rosette as she picked up her school bag and got ready to run out of the house after her brother.

"But your bacon is only half finished!"

"Oh yeah! " Then Rosette ran back into the kitchen and picked up her bacon before running out of the house.

"Don't be late!" Mrs Christopher called out after her children.

"Where are the kids, dear?" asked her husband as he came down the stairs.

"Gone, as usual."

* * *

"I'm soooo gonna murder you one day." Said Rosette to her brother as they arrived at Mary Magdalene High School. ( AN:sorry if I spelt it wrongly)

"And I will anticipate that day with enthusiasm" said Joshua with sarcasm. "By the way, we barely escaped detention for being late no thanks to you."

_Tick tock tick tock_

"Excuse me, you are in our way." said a bossy male voice.

The siblings turned around to see a tall, muscular,and not to mention handsome, guy surrounded with girls.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Chrono Anderson." Said Rosette as she pulled all her courage and pride together, and faced the most popular, richest and wanted guy in the whole school, Chrono Andrew Anderson. Not only is he rich but he practically owns the school as his parents actually donated a fine amount of money to the school each year and without their generous donations, the school might not have survived. Due to that fact, most teachers in the school respects Chrono and more than half of them are actually his worshippers, obeying his every command so as to keep their jobs.

"And you are…"

"Rosette Christopher, if you must know, you bimbo. And don't think that just because you are popular in school means that every single girl in the school will fall head over tail for you cause' I for one am NOT falling for you and so don't expect me to listen to your every command." Rosette replied as she crossed her arms and stayed stubbornly where she was.

Chrono looked at her in amusement. This girl is obviously different from the others. Normally girls in school would practically worship him as if he was a God but this girl...She reacts differently from the other girls. She just brushed him aside as if he was some animal. Wait a minute. She BRUSHED HIM ASIDE like an ANIMAL? The more Chrono thought about it, the more angry he got at Rosette.

Rosette looked at Chrono and smiled inwardly with victory as she saw understanding dawned on him and his face got redder. Seeing that things aren't right, Joshua immediately cut in. "Uh...Would you excuse us? I believe we have something to attend to." Said Joshua nervously as he dragged Rosette away from Chrono.

"But he was..."

"Leave it, Rosette. I don't think that you want to end up as a pancake after he's done with you, do you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO YOU THINK I'LL LET HIM BEAT ME UP?BEFORE HE CAN EVEN SAY 'FIGHT' HE WOULD HAVE ALREADY FOUND HIMSELF ON THE GROUND!"

"JUST COOL DOWN WILL YOU! I AM DOING THIS JUST TO SAVE BOTH OUR FACES. DO YOU THINK I CARE WHETHER YOU GET SMASHED BY HIM!"

"WHY... YOU LITTLE JINX! I AM SO GONNA MURDER YOU!"

"LET'S SEE IF YOU EVEN CATCH ME WITH YOUR FAT LEGS!" taunted Joshua.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FREAAAAKKKKKKKKKK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT OF ME?!

Chrono stared after the pair of weird siblings in amusement. These two are the only people who dared to defy him or even qurrel in front of him for that matter as normally the girls would try to keep a clean image in front of him while the guys would just stay away from due to jealousy or for some, just plain fear that he would one day kick them out of the school if he didn't like them. Of course, that is all rubbish but he can't do anything about it, can he? Shrugging his shoulders, he threw them to the back of his mind and went for his lessons, leaving behind a huge group of girls who were drooling at him, all of whom are from his fan club.

* * *

Please help me to write reviews! Thanks.

In the next chapter, Azmaria will finally make her first appearance!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the story line.

In this chapter, Azmaria finally makes an appearance! However, I will set her to be the same age as Joshua so as to make it easier for her to get into the story.

* * *

RINGGGG

In the school canteen…

"Can you believe what that bossy jerk said to me?" Rosette asked her best friend, Azmaria, who just happens to be one year younger than her and in Joshua's class.

"Who?" asked Azmaria, confused.

"That Oh-I-am-so-rich-and-handsome-and-everyone-worships-me guy."

"Who is that?" asked Azmaria, still confused.

"That Chrono Anderson jerk."

"You mean the guy who practically owns the school? The one who has loads of girls following him around due to his cuteness? The one who is so handsome and breath-taking?"

"Chill, Azmaria. You aren't a member of his fanclub, are you?"

Seeing the deep red blush appearing on Azmaria's cheek, Rosette growned. "Oh no… The world has come to an end… Even our sweet Azmaria is falling for an idiot…."

"Well, I can't help it. He's just so cute..."

"Azzy, Azzy... you have to wake up. You can't fall for a guy like that!" Said Rosette, as she shook Azmaria's shoulders in an attempt to 'wake Azmaria up'.

" I'm fine, Rosette. You don't have to shake me so hard." said Azmaria a bit annoyed." It's not just me, you know. The whole school is also falling for him."

"What do you mean the whole school? You don't see the guys falling for him, do you?"

"The gays do." mumbled Azmaria.

"You don't see the principle and the teachers and the workers falling for him, do you?" continued Rosette as if she didn't hear Azmaria.

"No, I don't. But even the teachers bow down to him and follows his every order."

"That's because of his parents' 'generous donation' and you know it."

"Well, yeah.I know. But don't you think that he just takes away your breath?"

"Glad you think that way of me, Azmaria." interrupted Joshua as he sat down at their table and joined in on their conversation.

"We weren't talking about you, Joshua." said Azmaria frowning.

"Aw, come on. How could you hurt a guy's heart like that?" said Joshua as he put his hand to where his heart should be and put on a pained expression.

"Whatever. Anyway, have you heard? There's a new transfer student coming to our school to study next month and she's in my grade!" said Rosette excitedly.

"Really? That's great! We hadn't had any transfer student since..." Azmaria trailed off trying to remember when's the last time they had any transfer students in their school.

"Since that guy called Brad transferred in. It's just so gross that he turned out to be gay if not I might have made friends with him."answered Joshua, as he gave himself a pat on the back for having such a good memory.

"Can we don't talk about him? He gives me the creeps. Sometimes i think he's bisexual. Just last week he was checking me out and looking at where he shouldn't be looking at.." Rosette shivered to prove her point.

"I supposed you didn't let him off that easily, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. I think after the trashing I gave him, he would not even go so far as peek in my direction." laughed Rosette.

"Speaking of weird and annoying guys, here comes one."

They turned around just in time to see Chrono entering the canteen, again with a whole bunch of girls from his fanclub.

"Why aren't you with them, Azzy?" asked Rosette sarcastically.

"WHAT?Azmaria's part of his fanclub!" asked Joshua, his jaw dropping from shock.

"Uh... yeah..." answered Azmaria a bit embarrassed and braced herself for another blow of the famous 'Christopher temper'.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Uh... cause' he's cute?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT HE'S MORE CUTE THAN ME!"

"Because he is?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO. Everyone is starring at us.." interrupted pair looked around and blushed in embarrassment as they noticed that Rosette was right. The whole canteen, including Chrono and his fanclub is starring at them.

"Anyway, Joshua aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"Uh.. well, let's see... Arthur didn't come to school due to sickness and as to Justin, he's gotten into detention for sleeping in class..again."

"Told you that you've got bad company..." mumbled Rosette.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Chrono looked at the three people who had become the centre of attention for the whole canteen. That's the second time the same day that those two siblings had quarrelled. It's amazing how he did not notice them before when those two and apparently the shorter girl,their friend always quarrelled. Chrono shook his head in wonder as he continued to walk towards the food store to buy his food.

* * *

"Come on, Azzy. Stop crying now, would you? It's not like he didn't notice you." said Joshua in an attempt to comfort a crying Azmaria as they sat on the benches in the school garden. Azmaria had ran out of the canteen and into the garden,crying, after Chrono had turned away. Rosette and Joshua(whom Rosette had to smack into his head before he got into his senses and start chasing after Azmaria) had found her in the garden after searching for her for half the recess time.

Rosette smacked Joshua in the head(again) and said,"You idiot. Can't you see that she's really upset now? The least you can do is comfort her and not make fun of her!"

"But, but I wasn't making fun of her! I was just trying to comfort her!" sputtered Joshua.

"You have a horrible way of doing it."

"Why are you crying, Azzy?" asked Rosette as she turned her attention to Azmaria.

"Be-because I... I-I felt so em-emba-barra-rrassed in front of Chr-Chrono..."said Azmaria through her tears. Don't worry, he won't take much notice of it. He might not have even heard what you said. He probably just walked in and heard Joshua's -" as she shot Joshua a glare, before turning back to Azmaria,"-last few words and missed the front of the cnoversation." said Rosette as she tried to comfort Azmaria.

"So Joshua, aren't you don't you think you owe Azzy an apology?"

"But she-OUCH! Why did you do that for!" hehowled when Rosette poked him hard in the ribs.

"Oh, it was just an accident." answered Rosette sweetly.

"Yeah right."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"So what should you say to Azzy?" asked Rosette as if she was teaching a young child.

"I'm sorry,Azzy, I didn't mean to shout at you and embarrass you.I was just upset that a jer-" Joshua stopped short as Rosette gave him a glare."-that someone might be more cuter than I you forgive me?"

Azmaria, ever the forgiving person of course forgave Joshua.

"It's alright, Joshua. I forgive you. Just don't do it again, ok?" said Azmaria as she sniffed.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"I'm sooo proud of you two for acting sooo mature." said Rosette as she gave both of them a tight bear hug.

"Um.. I'm sure you are. But could you just release us? We can't breath."

"Oh! Ok. Sorry." said Rosette sheepishly.

* * *

Phew! Finally finished! Wow! 4 chapters within 3 days!I must really have been very enthusiatic about it.(Daphne06 pats herself on the back) I'll try to load the next chapter by tomorrow or the day after! So stay tuned!


	5. Nightmares

Another Chance

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade and it's characters do not belong to me.. etc...etc..etc...

* * *

What a fine day it is, thought Chrono. He could have spent the entire day at the beach if it wasn't for school. Luckily today school ends early and he managed to escape from that huge group of girls who followed him everywhere thanks to Lucifer, his driver, arriving just in time to save him if not- Chrono's thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into him.

He looked down to see who it was. He was surprised to see that it was actually the girl from the day before. What was her name? He remembered that her name has something to do with a type of flower... Ah yes, she introduced herself as Rosette Christopher. Chrono stared at the girl as she picked up her books and got up from the ground.

"Geez, can't you even help a girl up and help to pick up her books when you are the one who knocked her down?" asked Rosette, annoyed with Chrono for standing there, staring at her and doing nothing to help.

"If my memory serves me, I seem to remember that YOU were the one who ran into me." retorted Chrono.

" But YOU were the one standing in my path."

"So you won't admit that you are in the wrong?" asked Chrono as he raised an eye brow.

_'He looks so cute when he does that_' thought Rosette. _'Wait, did I just think that he was cute?'_ Rosette felt her face heating up.

Mistaking Rosette's blush for another angry outburst, Chrono asked,"Apparently not, judging from your face colour. Some people are just hopeless freaks."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK?"

"Yea yea well, I'm not going to quarrel with you." said Chrono with a shrug. "It's a plain waste of my time so why don't you just go use the time to do something useful?"asked Chrono as he walked away.

Rosette stared after him in shock. She expected him to shout back an angry retort or something like that but this was definitely not what she had in mind. He was weird. Next time, she had better look out for him just in case he did something even weirder.

* * *

"May I have all your attention please." said Ms Kate, the school's principle,from the school hall's stage, addressing the school. "One month from now, we will be organising a Halloween party for everyone to attend. Again,this party is sponsored by the parents of one of our students, Chrono Anderson, and so the event is free of charge. For this party, you can dress up in any sort of clothing. But when I said any sort of clothing, I didn't mean that you can come in your birthday suit (A/N: wearing your birthday suit means to go naked) and embarrass our school's good name. I repeat, DO NOT" as she glared at a group of infamous pranksters laughing heartily while sitting at a corner of the hall. "come in your birthday suits."

"There will be a prom King and Queen in this party so please put more effort into your costume and dress up properly unlike some people last time," she shot a look at Joshua and his gang a look," who decided to come in their underwear."

"Now, you are dismissed."

"Wow, we are going to have a party!" said Azmaria excitedly as she skipped alongside Rosette on their way home as their homes are in the same direction.

"Yup. Wonder what we are going to wear..." said Rosette as she caught up with the excitement.

"Yeah.. What should we go as? A fairy? A witch?A pixie?A princess?" said Azmaria as she counted out all their options with her fingers.

"A pixie? Leave it up to Joshua. Anyway, he's already a pixie himself. A witch?Nah... We tried it last year and it didn't work, remember? A fairy? No way! Do I look like some old fairy godmother to you?"

"Um.. no, Rosette you don't." answered Azmaria as she mumbled, "but you do act like one."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, AMZARIA!"

"Uh oh. I have a feeling that if I don't run now, I will face my death earlier than I should." said Azmaria as she turned around and ran for her dear life while she was chased after by the blonde who practically has smoke coming out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, Rosette! I didn't mean for you to hear it!"

"But you meant what you said!" said the blonde as her face got even redder if that's at all possible.

"You mean the part where I said you acted like an old fairy godmother?"

"I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU EVEN DARED TO MENTION IT AGAIN. COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT, AZMARIA!"

"NO WAY! I've got to rush home now. Bye!" said Azmaria as she disappeared from sight in a cloud of dirt.

"That girl is just as bad as my brother. No wait, Joshua is worst than her." muttered Rosette as she continued on her walk home alone.

BEEP

SCREEEEEEEEEECH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rosette as the car managed to stop right in front of her, almost knocking her down. She knew deep down that she really should have checked the road for cars before crossing the road, but she was so angry with Azmaria that she forgot to do so, almost costing her life

"Are you alright, Miss?" asked the driver as he got out of the car.

The passenger of the car also got off the car to see if anything was the matter. Rosette was almost speechless when she saw who the passenger was.

"Chrono Anderson! Just the last person I will like to see in a situation like this. Why must I have such bad luck?" groaned Rosette inwardly.

"Is that you, Miss Rosette Christopher? Are you alright?"

" Yes, it's me, _Mr Chrono Anderson _and I'm alright."

"That's good. It feels odd when you call me by my full name actually. Please call me Chrono. "

"Uh... ok. Whatever you say, uh.. Chrono."

"Can I call you Rosette?"

"No."

"Aw.. come on. It's not fair that you get to call me by my given name while I have to call you by your full name. Anyway, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I did not request to call you by your given name, you know. Besides, you don't have to call me by my full name-" Chrono smiled at that, "you only have to call me Miss Christopher and," she turned her nose up in indignation while Chrono scowled at her, "that's a definite no to the ride. I am not going to get myself into a situation where I will be in your debt."

"Fine then, _Miss Christopher,_ have a safe journey home." said Chrono in a sarcastic tone and with that he got on the car, slammed the door and after Lucifer got onto the car, they sped off.

"Pathetic jerk." muttered Rosette as she mind moved on to happier thoughts of dropping by the ice cream store to cheer herself up.

* * *

"Ack..." cried out a frustrated Chrono as for the fifth night in a row, he had fell asleep, dreaming of a girl, whom he couldn't see the face, crying while he left and fought a guy called Aion, whoever he was. But every time when the dream ended at the part where he was standing in front Aion, he woke up with a searing pain in his head. Not only that, the dreams felt real. _It's almost as if they came from my memory, _thought Chrono groggily in his sleepy state. _But they couldn't be, could they?_

This dream had only started since he met Rosette Christopher. He wondered whether the dreams have anything to do with her. Nah, couldn't be. He hardly knew the girl. With that, Chrono went back into a deep slumber,dreaming this time, of him and the girl from his dream fighting demons together.

* * *

_At the Christophers' home the same night..._

"No! You can't leave me like this!" shouted Rosette as she woke up from her nightmare. She had dreamt of a guy, with long purple hair whom she couldn't see the face,who was going to leave her behind while he faced the enemy, the demon called Aion. Rosette didn't know who was Aion and neither did she know where that name came she knew was that from the day since she first met that Chrono guy, she started to have the same nightmare every night. Not only that, but she also had a nagging feeling that she has forgotten something. Something important to her. But however hard she thought, she still couldn't recall anything that fits into this strange mystery.

"Does it have anything to do with that Chrono jerk? It's strange how I only started to have these strange dreams only after I met him. Not only one night but every night. It's also strange how I feel so... safe when I am with him. All this just doesn't make sense!" She cried out in frustration.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? asked her mother from the door as she stepped into Rosette's room. "I heard you shouting in your sleep so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine, Mum. It's just a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" comforted her mother as she rubbed Rosette's back.

Should she tell her mum about the dream? Would she feel better if she did?

But then again, her mother might just laugh at her and tell her that she is acting silly.

_But the dream had felt so real..._thought Rosette.

She shook her head and said," No, Mum. It's alright. It's just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" asked her mother worriedly, looking at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead. Go back to sleep."

"Alright. But tell me if you don't feel well, alright?"

"Yes, Mum."

As her mother left her room, Rosette thought to herself._ What if the dreams are true? Does it matter to my present life? And who is this purple haired boy whom I dreams of? Is he a friend or foe?_

_Oh well, I better get some sleep now. I have school the next day. It's just a nightmare. Should I really pay so much attention to it? Nah, besides I'm already old enough to know that there are no such thing as demons in this world, right? Hopefully the nightmares will stop coming tomorrow and I would be able to have a peaceful night._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think of 'Another Chance' by writing reviews for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chance

Sorry that it took me so long to upload this. But I had been busy the last few days and so I couldn't upload a new chapter everyday like last week...Anyway, hope you like my new chapter. In this chapter, Satella finally makes an appearance and even Fiore got to make her appearance too! Not only that but... never mind...should leave it to you to find out...

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade and it's characters do not belong to me.. etc...etc...etc...

* * *

**One month later...**

"Attention please, everyone." said Ms Kate from the stage in the school hall, trying to get the students' attention. Unfortunately, her attempt seemed to be futile. She tried again."Ah-hem. Students, may I have your attention, PLEASE?"

Again no answer. In fact, she could hardly hear her own voice over the noise even though she was speaking into the microphone.

"THAT'S IT! IF NONE OF YOU WANT TO SHUT UP, THEN ALL OF YOU HAVE TO STAY BACK FOR DETENTION FOR A WHOLE MONTH." Instantly, the whole hall became quiet and everyone looked at her with annoyed expressions.

"You are being unreasonable, you old spinster!" shouted Brad.

"Brad, you are entitled to one month's worth of detention."

"WHAT! YOU OLD WITCH HOW-"

"SILENCE! You are not allowed to speak to me or any teacher in that way. One more word from you, and you will find yourself with one YEAR's worth of detention."

Defeated, Brad closed his mouth shut.

"Thank you. Now, I would like to introduce to all of you our transfer student... Miss Satella Harvenheit." Miss Kate announced as a tall long haired girl appeared on the stage beside her. Wolf- whistles filled the air as the girl smiled down at the crowd. All the guys in the whole hall were practically drooling.

Apparently Miss Harvenheit has a curvy and drool-worthy body and she was not afraid to show it. She wore a VERY low cut dress which could hardly contain her large bust as it was practically spilling out of the top of her dress.

_Why does it feel like I had known her from somewhere? Perhaps a long time ago? If so, why can't I recall our encounter?_ Thought Rosette, confused. _The strange thing was that when I first met Chrono and Azmaria, I had also had the same feeling too. Except that with Chrono, the feeling was much stronger. I wonder why? At that time, I had thought that it was just my imagination. But could it be my imaginatin at work again this time? _She turned to look at Azmaria and found Azmaria starring off into space.

In fact, Azmaria was thinking the same thing as Rosette._ It's so strange. I feel like I've met this girl before long ago. At a time so long ago which I can't seem recall. Where? Where did I meet this girl before? When I first met Rosette and Joshua, I had the same feeling too. It's like I had known them for a long time but that was only my first encounter with them! The problem is that I have the same feeling when I look at that transfer student too. What is going on?_

Joshua on the other hand, was busy trying to keep his friends from drooling all over the floor. In fact, the only reason as to why he wasn't drooling was that he wasn't interested in older girls. Besides, to him, that girl looks wayyy too huge. Especially her boobs. He preferred Azmaria better. Wait, did he just thought of Azmaria in a different way other than friends? He must be going mad. _Wait a minute, that girl on the stage looks a bit have I seen her before? Nah, couldn't be. I couldn't have met her before. She's from overseas and I had never gone overseas before. Maybe it's just my imagination._Thought Joshua as he shrugged his shoulders and continued holding up his friends' jaws so as to prevent the saliva from coming out. He did not want saliva all over him.

At the same time, Chrono was starring at the girl on the stage, causing the girls from his fanclub to start crying about 'losing to that big-bust bimbo'. _Why do I have the nagging feeling that I have seen this girl before from somewhere?_ Thought Chrono as he starred at Satella. He suddenly thought of the image of the girl from his dream and this girl was quarreling about something. He couldn't hear or see properly wha it was about. But it looked like they were quarrelling about something. Chrono decided to turn his attention back to the stage to listen to the introduction the girl was about to give when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He cried out and then everything went black.

_Chrono's dream..._

_"Hurry up, Chrono!" shouted the blond-haired girl who was always appearing in Chrono's dreams._

_"But we've just defeated another demon and I'm dead tired!" replied Chrono._

_"But we've got to rush back to the Order in time for dinner!" replied the girl._

_Next scene..._

_Chrono looked at the girl, enchanted by how she looked as she lied on the soft grass looking at the bright sky._

_"Chrono! Why are you starring at me?"_

_"Uh... nothing.."_

_"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING, YOU PERVERT?"_

_"Nothing! Serious!"_

_"DO YOU THINK I WILL BELIEVE YOU AFTER YOU STARRED IN ME IN THAT PERVERTIC WAY?" screamed the girl as she bashed him up._

_"I really didn't mean anything! I was just wondering how enchanti-"_

_"SEE! YOU ADMITTED IT!" screamed the girl as she continued smashing him._

_Next scene..._

_"Chrono, let me help you with that." said the same blond-haired girl as she pointed at his injuries._

_"No, it's ok..." replied Chrono as he blushed._

_"Oh...those two are getting mushy!" teased another girl who looked suspiciously like the new transfer student._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU FREAK?"_

_"Oh, don't you get it? I meant that you and Chrono like each other!"_

_"WHAT?..." shouted the blond haired girl._

_"I meant what I just said."_

_"You... YOU BOOTY! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_"HOW DARE ME WHAT? YOU ARE THE ONE WAS LOOKING AT HIM WITH THOSE DREAMY EYES AND OFFERED TO HELP HIM WITH HIS WOUNDS, AH-SO-CARINGLY."_

_"I DID NOT!"_

_"DID TOO!"_

_"DID NOT!"_

_"DID TOO! ADMIT IT ROSETTE!"_

Suddenly Chrono jolted awake and jerked to a sitting position. He had just heard that Miss-Harvenheit-look-alike girl calling the blond-haired girl, from his dream, Rosette! Isn't that the same name as one of the strange Christopher siblings? Wait, Rosette Christopher is blond too!This is so strange... How could he have a dream of a girl of whom he hardly knew from the first day he met her?Even though it's possible, but it couldn't be possible that he actually felt _love_ for that girl from day one, right?

His dreams seemed so real too. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that they were actually his memories! And there's the matter of the other girl whom _Rosette_,he just can't get used to calling her that, argued with. He could vaguely see her face. But the more he thought about it, the more clearer it became and it seemed to show a face that was almost identical to that new transfer student! Something strange is definitely happening. But what is it?

Shaking his head to clear his thought from his dream and back to reality, Chrono looked around to see where he was. It was his room. How did he came to be here?

As if she heard his question, his housekeeper, Mrs Edwards, came into Chrono's room and said,"Oh you are awake." with relief washing over her wrinkled face." Just now when you fainted in school, the principle immediately had someone to send you home. We sent in a doctor but he said that he couldn't find anything wrong with you. Is something wrong, Master Chrono?" she asked worriedly.

Ah, always the caring one, that Mrs Edwards. She used to be his nanny when he was younger but as he grew up, she slowly became his consultant and counseller who came to him in his times of need and listened to his troubles when he was upset. "I'm fine,Mrs Edwards. And how many times have I told you to call me Chrono? "

"At least a billion times, counting from when you are seven." replied Mrs Edwards, smiling . "And how many times have I told you that I just feel that it's disrespectful to my employer to call him just my his given name?" chuckled the old lady.

"A billion times too."

"So what's your problem?"

"Well, it's just that I had some strange dreams about a blond haired girl, from the day that I met this girl called Rosette Christopher and her brother,I think his name was Joshua Christopher, in school." Mrs Edwards suddenly looked dazed when she heard the names.

"Are you alright?" asked Chrono, concerned. After Mrs Edwards nodded her head, he continued."It's strange because when I first met them, I had this strange feeling that I had met them from somewhere before. But that was only our first encounter!"

"That was not the only strange thing. I just figured out that both girls, the one from my dream and Miss Rosette Christopher, are blond too. Not only that. Both of them also have the same given name, Rosette, too! There's just way too much coincidence, don't you think?"

Chrono looked at Mrs Edwards to see her response. When she did not say anything in response and only gave him an encouraging smile to continue, he took a deep breath and continued.

"The other thing is that, there's a new transfer student in our school. She has huge boobs and a very curvy body. So much so that she looks like a giant barbie doll to me, except that her hair isn't blond. She is a redhead-" "Ah. So did you drool when you see her? Or were you too busy trying to prevent your fanclub from beating her up?" teased Mrs Edwards.

" I did **NOT** drool." said Chrono as he gave Mrs Edwards a glare and continued. " Even though, I DO like curvy body girls." said Chrono, blushing furiously at this point," her boobs were just WAY TOO LARGE for my liking. Her name is Satella Harvenheit." This time, Mrs Edwards practically fell out of her seat."Are you wure you are alright?" asked Chrono, concern showing on his face. When Mrs Edwards gave a wave of her hand for him to continue, he looked worriedly at Mrs Edwards but continued.

"Anyway, it was only after I see her that I fainted. And during my short ah-coma,I dreamt about her bickering with the blond-haired girl from my dreams."

"I see. So what do you actually think about these strange dreams of yours?"

" Well, honestly speaking, I really don't know what to think of them. I mean, they seemed so real. Yet they couldn't be cause' I've never experienced any of the things, that I had dreamt, in my life. Besides, the Rosette from my dreams looks around the same age as the Rosette from my school and I didn't even know about any Rosette Christopher until about a month ago! So it makes it even more impossible that my dreams are true since in the dreams Rosette and I seem to act... very close to each other but in real life I hardly know Rosette Christopher that well. All this is just so confusing man..."

"Master Chrono, do you believe in second chances?"asked Mrs Edwards quietly.

"Huh?" asked Chrono, confused by the sudden change of topic and atmosphere. "Uh, of course I do, Mrs Edwards." replied Chrono earnestly."Especially after so many chances that you have given me for all the mistakes that I had ever done."

"Then do you believe in a second chance at live?"

"What? You mean when people get reborn again? Aren't those just myths and stories?"

"You may believe that they are just myths and stories, Master Chrono. But I don't."

"Why is that so, Mrs Edwards?"

"Trust me, I am saying this from self-experience." replied Mrs Edwards with a twinkle in her wise old eyes.

"Self-experience? This is a joke right?" asked Chrono, confused as Mrs Edwards suddenly standing up and walked towards the door to leave Chrono to his own thoughts.

"Wait! Please wait, Mrs Edwards." repeated Chrono after seeing Mrs Edwards glance and was reminded of all the manners she had thought him. "What do you mean when you say that you are telling me about this from your own self-experience? I mean, it's impossible for anyone to be re-born, right?"

"When I said that I am telling you from self-experience, I mean it and I am NOT joking." said Mrs Edwards firmly.

" But... but... There's not such thing as second chance in life!" sputtered Chrono.

"I see that there is no point in trying to convince you to believe me so I think I should leave yourself to your own thoughts." replied Mrs Edwards, getting ready to leave the room again.

"No, Mrs Edwards. Please don't leave. I appreciate you being here to hear my troubles. I really do." added Chrono sincerely. "It's not that I don't want to believe you either. It's just that we live in a modern society world where technology is greatly improved from the olden times and so when we want to believe in something, I feel that we need to have scientific proof to back it up."

"I know what you mean." said Mrs Edwards with a sigh. " I don't know how to get you to believe me anyway."

"How about you start by telling me your tale?" prodded Chrono gently.

"Well, it all started when I, like you, started to have dreams of some people whom I thought felt familiar. But unlike you, it was not because I met any of them. In fact, I was born many years before my friends from my past life do. It was because when I was about eight, World War II broke out and I started seeing flashes of people and events from my past life."

"At first, I thought nothing much of it except that they are just fragments of my imagination. But slowly, everything just starts to prove itself to be true to me. Especially when my powers began to come back to me." "Wait a minute, what do you mean by _powers_?" interrupted Chrono.

" It's rude to interrupt, you know, Master Chrono." After Chrono apologised, she replied his question teasingly," Anyway, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Anyway, about twenty years after the war ended, I came upon two graves that I had seen in a dream which I had consistently. I was greatly disturbed and went to investigate about the backgroud of the two graves, hoping to ease my nightmares. The reason as to why I could recognise the graves was that I had seen both names on the graves and a special icon on them which I later learned, was the logo for the Magdalan Order."

"Anyway fortunately for me, the brother of one of the ah.. shall we say.. owners of the grave, was still alive,working as a pastor for a church. I went to him and explained to him my reasons for seeking him out. Though he looked shocked at seeing me, and even more shocked when I explained to him that I dreamt of his sister's grave, he did not seemed astonished at all when I mentioned to him that I also dreamt of the other grave that was beside his sister's grave."

"In fact, he calmly, or as calm as could be for someone who was already pretty old and just being reminded of his sister, informed me that the grave that was beside his sister's belong to his sister's lover and contractor. He told me that even though his sister never admitted to being a couple with the other guy, it was obvious that they were both very close to each other and loved each other as, according to him, his sister spent the last few years of her life waiting for the return of the other guy and just when he returned, she died in his arms. He died shortly after she did. Touching isn't it?" asked Mrs Edwards as she wiped her suddenly damp eyes with her napkin and continued her story.

"He died two days after I went to see him which I found out on my next visit one week later. According to the church, he died with a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheek.." At this point, Mrs Edwards broke down and cried.

"Aw.. Mrs Edwards... Don't cry, ok? I'm sorry for having you go through all these and end up upsetting you. Please forgive me,ok?" comforted Chrono, angry at himself for making his dear housekeeper who was also his nanny and the substitue for his ever-absent parents(they had to go overseas constantly for business purposes) upset.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"I think I should be leaving." said Mrs Edwards as she stood up to go.

" But Mrs Edwards.."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just that I've still got lots of stuff to do. So don't 'but Mrs Edwards' me, _Master Chrono Anderson._" replied Mrs Edwards with a little smile and wiping tears off her face.

"Alright, Mrs Fiore Edwards."

* * *

So how's the ending? Love it? Hate it? To people who supports Fiore Harvenheit: Sorry that I had to turn her into Chrono's old housekeeper but I couldn't think of any better way to fit her into the story without getting the story too complicated.


	7. hidden feelings

Another Chance

Thank you all for commenting on my previous chapters. Especially on Chapter 6 as it was a chapter which I spend quite some time and effort on to make it more interesting and exciting. Your reveiws have given me great support and I strive to continue to improve in my stories. However, for my next few chapters, I might take quite some time before I can upload them but I aim to upload at least a chapter every week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters.

* * *

Today is definitely not Chrono's best day. First, he overslept, then he was almost ran over by a hysterical Rosette who's late for her lesson. Next, he was teased by his only **true** friend in other words, Roy Smith, about fainting("Some **true** friend." muttered Chrono sarcastically.) while his fanclub harrassed him with inquiries about his health and introducing new members to him. There's still the incident in the hallway...

-flashback-

Chrono was talking with Roy and stretching his arms out when suddenly his hands came into contact with something squishy.

"PERVERT!HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Rosette.

"What did I do?!" asked Chrono.

"YOU TOUCHED MY CHEST! YOU PERVERT!"

"I didn't do it intentionally!"

"I DOUBT THAT!"

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE, YOU CAN ASK ROY!"

They both turned to where Roy was standing but instead they found nothing there.

"SEE! YOU DID IT INTENTIONALLY! THAT'S WHY EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND DESERT YOU!"

"I DID NOT DO IT PURPOSELY!"

"YOU STILL DARE TO DENY IT?!"

Then to everyone's shock and horror, Magdalene High's richest,most popular,most chase after, most desired and most handsome guy got slapped and punched, right in the middle of the hallway, in front of fifty students, most of which were his fanclub,by a though pretty but petite blond who was not the most popular in school, not rich, hardly chased after, and most importantly, does NOT own a fanclub.

Of course, Chrono's fanclub straight away got ready their weapons, which comprised of make-up sets, lipsticks and bags, and were in war mode within three seconds. They were about to charge at Rosette(who calmly stood there with a I-am-not-afraid-of-you-so-you-dare-come-near-me-and-I-will-kill-you look) when they were stopped by Chrono raising his hand as a sign for them to stop, the other hand massaging the his right eye which now turned purple, and said with all the control he could muster to hold his temper, " I am a gentleman. And so I would not fight back this time round but if you dare to punch me again, you'll-"

"YOU STILL DARE TO THREATEN ME?!" Chrono was cut short by Rosette who screamed with an ear piercing voice at him.

Then she gave him a hard kick in his sensitive area and left, muttering angrily about rich idiots who take advantage of girls whenever they could and that all of them are perverts.

Roy had chose then to finally appear and apologise to a fuming Chrono for disappearing and that he had an urgent matter to attend to before he practically ran down the hallway.

-end of flashback-

Till now, Chrono could still feel pain in _that_ area. He growned inwardly as he made his way to the canteen. _Why hasn't school ended yet?_ thought Chrono miserably. It was then that he _again _bumped into something squishy. Chrono gorwned inwardly. _Please don't tell me that I bumped into Rosette again._ He braced himself for another punch which came one second later accompanied by a screaming voice.

"HOW DARE YOU MOLEST ME?!"

Even though Chrono was now busy trying to nurse his other eye which is by now swollen, he noticed something different about that voice. He tried to see through his swollen eyes and saw that it was the new transfer was her name again? Sa-something, wasn't it? Ah yes. Satella Harvenheit.

"I'm sorry but as you may or may not know,Miss Harvenheit, I was punched this morning in my right eye so I had a hard time to see my way around and it just so happened that my best friend deserted me." apologised Chrono, not even bothering to feel angry about being punched as he was now in so much pain from both eyes that he could hardly see or even be bothered. _Maybe I should just go home. Why did I reject the idea when it was offered to me by the teachers? Now I have two black eyes. Great. Just great. "Molesting" TWO girls in the same day without even wanting to. Just perfect. _Thought Chrono sarcastically.

"I AM NOT BLIND, YOU KNOW. I CAN SEE THAT YOUR OTHER EYE IS NOW SWOLLEN. WHICH JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW PERVERTED YOU ARE. IT DOES _NOT_ GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO BUMP INTO MY CHEST! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU PRACTICALLY OWN THE SCHOOL, FROM WHAT MY CLASSMATES TELL ME."

Chrono growned inwardly. Great, now he even leaves a bad impression to new students. His life is definitely getting worse.

"AND DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME I WILL LET YOU OFF. YOU ARE A PERVERT !YOU ARE A P-E-R-V-E-R-T, PERVERT!"

With that she slapped him,punched him in the _same eye again _and stomped on his feet. Then, she left grumbling about things that he couldn't hear.

He won't be surprised if he died before he reach thirty at this rate. Shaking his head, he continued on his way to the canteen, hoping that he will not bump into anyone else's chest again this time.

* * *

"That pervert! Did you see what he do!?" said Rosette angrily to Azmaria. Joshua had went to find his friends for recess again.

When Azmaria didn't reply, Rosette looked over at her.

"Azmaria. Azzy. Earth to Azmaria!" said Rosette, waving a hand in front of Azmaria. Azmaria jolted and suddenly looked guilty.

"Huh? What were you saying again, Rosette? I'm sorry. I think I didn't hear you clearly just now." said Azmaria, still starring at wherever she was starring at before Rosette 'woke her up'.

" You weren't even listening! Why are you starring at Joshua?" asked Rosette, slanting her eyes to a slit and starring at Azmaria suspiciously, following Azmaria gaze and looked at Joshua.

"Huh? What? I.. I ... I.. uh.. I was ... uh... thinking about our project later. Because we are the in the same group, you see.." stuttered Azmaria.

"Azzy, Azzy... You totally suck at lying, you know? You don't actually like Joshua, do you?"

"What? uh..." Azmaria trailed off, blushing.

"Azzy! First that Chrono jerk and now Joshua!? You are joking, right?"

"Calm down, Rosette. I actually liked Joshua ever since fourth grade..."

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" screamed Rosette.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." said Azmaria, blushing furiously as the whole canteen turned to see where the sharp scream came from.

"Oh. Opps. What are all of you staring at us for?! Never seen pretty girls before?!" shouted Rosette at them as the people quickly turned away since all of them knew how destructive Rosette can be especially thanks to that same morning's demonstration with Chrono.

"Rosette.." said Azmaria blushing.

"But.. But...You and my idiotic brother?! It doesn't make sense! "

"I know... but I really like him a lot and I really don't know how to go about it.."

"Then why did you join Chrono's fanclub?"

"Well.. That was a short infatuation... But I quit it already." replied Azmaria, blushing more and more.

"I see...So... does Joshua know?"

"No."

"Didn't you admit it to him?"

"No. You know my character...Besides, if I had told him, wouldn't he have said something about it to you?"

"Well, I don't know. Joshua and I used to share secrets when we were younger but these two years, we hardly did so anymore."

* * *

"Joshua, you have been starring at Azmaria for quite some time now, you know." said Justin, one of his best friends.

" 's up? What are you not telling us?" asked Arthur, his other best friend.

"Nothing." replied Joshua, taking his gaze off Azmaria.

"Are you sure? Cause' you have been starring at her for the past five minutes, looking like a love sick idiot."

"Oh... Joshua likes Azmaria..." teased Arthur.

"Well... yeah." admitted Joshua.

"WHAT?!" said both of his best friends in unison.

"If you missed it, that's too bad cause' I am not going to repeat what I had just said."

"No, we heard you, dude. But are you serious?"

"Cause' that girl is the third prettiest in the whole school, if you ask me, after that new transfer student and your sister who also happened to be the blond who punched the most popular guy in school this morning." chirped Arthur.

"Yes, guys. I am serious and Arthur, don't you think I know that?" said Joshua, annoyed.

"Well, We aren't sure whether you know that cause' you have always considered yourself more handsome than all other human beings in the whole school and secondly, you have such a stubborn brain that you will not agree that your sister is by far much more prettier than you will ever be handsome." replied Arthur.

"My sister is NOT pretty."

"But you just agreed that Azmaria is the third prettiest in the whole school after your sister and the new transfer student!"

"That was... Ack! Forget it! Can't we just change the topic?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"No chance of it."

" Won't even think about it."

"Just shut up, you all two."

"No way. We are your friends so we are suppose to stick our nose into your business, remember?"

"So when did you start liking her?"

"Will you ask her out soon?"

"How much do you like her?"

"What do you like most about her?"

"JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

"Yes, sir." replied Arthur and Justin as they pretended to salute Joshua.

"I swear that both of you will be the death of me. I don't know why I ever considered you my best friends. And don't bother answering that question. " snapped Joshua to both of them before he walked away, leaving his friends in the canteen.

"What's his problem, man."

"I don't know. You will never understand a guy who's in love."

"I agree." said Arthur, nodding his head in agreement and stood up when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, are Arthur, right? My name is Brad. I have been observing you for quite some time. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked Brad as he helped Arthur up from the ground and continue holding Arthur's hand even after Arthur stood up.

"Yikes! Nonono. I am not going out of the cabinet. Justin! " shouted Arthur to Justin pleadingly as he tried to save his hand from Brad's grasp. Unfortunately, all Justin could do was to laugh at Arthur hysterically.

"What kind of friend are you!?" shouted Arthur to Justin as Justin ran away, seeing that Arthur will murder him once he escapes from the very gay Brad.

"..."

"Ack!" shouted Arthur in frustration as he punched Brad with his other hand and ran after Justin.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. deciding on costumes & meeting someone

Another Chance Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade and it's characters... ...

I know my last chapter was not that good but I will try to improve in this chapter. I have to especially thank snekochan for supporting my every chapter. (daphne-06 wipes tears in gratitude) Hope that all of you will continue to support me cause' your support counts.

* * *

One week before the Halloween Party and Rosette Christopher is frantic..

"Azzy! What should I do?! The Halloween party is one week away only and I've got no date, no cash to buy costume and no idea what to dress up as! What should I do?!" asked Rosette as she and Azmaria walked towards the Christophers' home. Today, Azmaria is going to Rosette's home for a sleepover and so after school, she had found Rosette waiting for her at the school gate.

"Honestly, Rosette, you brought this upon youself. One, " said Azmaria holding up one finger, "you've got no date because you rejected half the guys in school who had asked you out."

"Two," Azmaria help up another finger, "you have no cash to buy your costume because you spent it all on arcade games and food for the last two days, remember? I mean just yesterday when we went to that new restaurant down the street, you had already eaten two burgers, three salads, three plates of spagetti, two yogurt and three cups of milk shake. What do you expect? " said Azmaria counting off the amount of food that Rosette managed to consume.

"Three," said Azmaria as she held up a third finger," you should have decided weeks ago, when Ms Kate informed us of the party, what you want to dress up as. Why did you have to leave it to the last minute?"

"But Azzy, when Ms Kate informed us of the party, that was a whole month away from the party!" whined Rosette." Which makes it four weeks away from the party, which also makes it thirty days away from the party, which also makes it seven hundred and twenty hours away from the party, which also-" Rosette was stopped by Azmaria holding up her hand to stop Rosette's rambling.

"Surprising how your Mathematics suddenly improves so much when you are trying to find excuses, huh?" replied Azmaria with a smile.

"Azzy," said Rosette wagging a finger," that's not a way to speak to someone olde than you, you know."

"I am your best friend and I am younger than you by not much! Just a year! Even if you want to add that extra two months, which makes you older than be by a year and two months, it still does not make much of a difference. because, it's less than a sixth of a dozen years and it's also much less than even one tenth of a century-"

"Azzy, that's cheating! You are using my method!"

"What method?" asked Azmaria innocently.

"Ack... I am really in no mood to deal with this... I should be worrying about the Halloween party! What should I do?!"

"Don't worry, Rosette. How about we drop by the mall after I put down my stuff at your house?"

"Ok."said Rosette"wait, but I don't have cash!"

"Don't worry. I will lend you."

"Thanks, Azmaria!"

" Welcome."

* * *

_"Chrono! You have finally returned!" said Rosette as she ran towards Chrono, who was entering the small chapel limping, with all her remaining strength. Chrono opened his arms to her, rejoicing that he could finally see his love again, and she fell into them, sobbing hysterically._

_"Rosette, I thought that I would never be able to see you again!" said Chrono as his arms enveloped Rosette, trying to comfort her. But still, Rosette continued crying. Sensing that something was wrong, Chrono asked," Is something wrong, Rosette?"_

_"No. Everything is p-perfect once you r-returned."gasped Rosette in between sobs. "It's just that I... I don't have m-much time l-left!"_

_"What do you mean, Rosette?!"exclaimed Chrono._

_"I am so glad and relieved that you returned." said Rosette, ignoring Chrono's question as she suddenly fell back into Chrono's arms from lack of energy. She put her hands to Chrono's cheek. _

_"Take care, my love..." Rosette trailed off as she layed limply in Chrono's arms. _

_"NO! ROSETTE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"shouted Chrono._

"NO! ROSETTE! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK TO ME!" Chrono woke up with a jolt.

"Master Chrono, are you alright?" asked Mrs Edwards concerned, as she entered the room. "You were screaming in your dream!"

"It's nothing, Mrs Edwards. Don't worry about it." said Chrono as he sat up in bed. "Besides, didn't I tell you to simply call me Chrono?" asked Chrono with a smile.

"So, Master Chrono," said Mrs Edwards, ignoring Chrono's glare,"what are you going to the Halloween party as?"

"What Halloween party?' asked Chrono, confused.

"The one organised in your school." replied Mrs Edwards.

"Oh, that one. I don't know."

"How about a demon? You mentioned when you were younger that you wanted to be a demon. Besides in your la-" Mrs Edwards suddenly cut off in the middle of her sentence with a faraway look.

"What were you trying to say, Mrs Edwards?" asked Chrono, confused.

"Nothing important. I just remembered something only." said Mrs Edwards. Sensing that Mrs Edwards did not want to talk about it, Chrono did not press on.

"Dressing as a demon is a great idea. Thanks, Mrs Edwards." said Chrono with a smile after a moment of silence.

" I shall send for the tailor then." said Mrs Edwards, getting ready to leave the room.

"Alright. Thanks again, Mrs Edwards." said Chrono, starring at Mrs Edwards retreating back.

* * *

"So, Rosette, after looking at so many stores haven't you decided what you want to dress as yet?" asked Azmaria as they walked into the third mall that they are going to shop in.

" I don't know... I mean, I want to dress as something special this year. Dressing as a princess wil be a bit too plain, don't you think? But dressing as a vampire is just plainly gross, especially on me..." replied Rosette in frustration. They had been shopping the whole morning but still she didn't see anything she liked.

"So basically you don't want to dress as something scary or something too common, am I right?"

"Yup. I want to make it to be something special. Something that no one else will wear."

"Hm.. That's gonna be difficult..." Azmaria trailed off as a store caught her attention. "Wait a minute, Rosette, look over there!" said Azmaria excitedly as she pointed out the store that caught her attention.

Rosette looked over to were Azmaria was pointing and saw a store with a sign saying "Costumes For All Occasions". On the display were some gowns and a vampire costume.

"I supposed we could give it a try." said Rosette after some thought, "afterall, it could very well be our largest chance at getting any costume ready at all by Halloween."

They entered the shop to see a young woman wearing spectacles standing behind the counter.

The young woman seemed a bit shocked to see them.

_Why did she seem surprised to see us? Doesn't she have customers all the time, what with so much festivals nowadays? _

" I am Shader, can I help you with anything?" asked the young woman, seeming to be trying to calm herself down.

"Oh yes, please. You see, my friend and I are searching for costumes for an upcoming Halloween party and so we were wondering whether you have anything that might suit us." said Azmaria politely, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"I see. I think I might be able to help you with that. What do you want to dress as?"

"Well, we have not made up our mind about it, you see. So we decided to look around and see if we can find anything that we like. But we do have special requirements though."

"What might they be?"

"My friend here," said Azmaria pointing out Rosette, even though it was not necessary as they were the only ones in the store, " wants to have a costumes which is very special. As in something that people will not normally show up as in a Halloween party. But as special as we want it to be, we don't want it to be some scarry characters like vampires or something like that. As for me, I will just wear something similar to whatever my friend is wearing, so as to make it matching."

"Ok. I think I might have some here that might suit your descriptions." said Shader as she brought them around the store and pulled out several costumes for them to try on.

Both Rosette and Azmaria decided to take turns to try out their costumes for each other to give comments on them. Rosette tried on first as Azmaria just wanted to wear something that was matching to her.

Rosette first came out in a rabbit suit holding a carrot which made Azmaria laughed and asked Shader, " Don't you think that some jokers might wear that to the party?"

Shader shrugged her shoulders and said, " Well, no one would thought to wear a rabbit suit to a _Halloween_ party, would they? I mean, however much a joker they are, they might not wear that as it blocks their faces and it is pretty difficult to move around in that, you know. It will limited the actions of the person wearing it and jokers will find it an inconvenience to play pranks while wearing this so they won't choose this."

Next Rosette came out dressed as a Hawaii girl. Shader whistled as Rosette was wearing a bikini and a grass skirt but apparently Azmaria didn't like the idea that she had to wear a bikini to match with Rosette.

After that, Rosette came out dressed as Minnie Mouse. Both Shader (Rosette asked her to help give opinions seeing that she had a pretty good dressing sense.) and Azmaria shook their head. ("That would mean that I have to dress as Mickey!" whined Azmaria)

Next, Rosette came out dressed as a signboard. In fact, the signboard has Shader's shop name " Costumes For all Occasions" on it.

"I feel like a walking advertisement." grumbled Rosette while Azmaria fell to the ground laughing about Shader's way of advertising her shop.

"I do need some advertising." said Shader, shrugging her shoulders again but with a teasing smile on her lips.

"If she buys that, what would I be dressed as?" asked Azmaria.

"Me, of course!" exclaimed Shader as they, including Rosette started to laugh.

"As much as I would like to help you, but I must say NO to this uh...costume."

"Why? " asked Shader whining, pretending to be put off by Rosette's comment.

_We just met each other and yet we already seem like old friends._ Thought Azmaria.

"Hey, Shader, would you like to be friends with us? Cause' you seem pretty nice a person." asked Azmaria shyly while Rosette went into the changing room to change into the next costume.

"That's a good idea. Especially since I don't think that I am much older than both of you. Not to be rude but how old are both of you? asked Shader.

"Rosette is 16 but I am 15."

"I see. Well, I am 20 so that makes us pretty close in age, don't you think so?"

"Yup."

"But don't think that just because you are my friend now that I would give you discounts." teased Shader as Azmaria laughed.

Just then, Rosette came out in a blue dress which looked like what a nun would wear except there is a huge slit up the thigh on both sides. The high stockings underneath can also be seen.

Both Shader and Azmaria starred at Rosette.

"What? Do I look horrible? Cause' I sort of liked this costume but if you guys don't like it, I can try on another one."

"No, Rosette, this is the best among all those others that you have tried on! This not only a nice costume but come to think about it, it also fits our needs. I mean, no one would come dress as a nun, would they? Besides, that slit on both sides makes it so sexy!" exclaimed Azmaria.

"It's nice." said Shader, with a faraway look. "It's actually a dress for exorcists for the Magdalan Order." seeing their blank looks, Sahder explained. "The Magdalan Order is an organisation that deals with supernatural things in the end of the 19th century and beginning of the 20th century. The exorcists were mostly nuns, which explains why it looks like a nun course, in those time, girls were discouraged from wearing pants, and so they could only have dresses as their attire. This dress' high slits were meant for them to move around easier. "

"I see, but I am NOT wearing something that shows that much flesh. Shaded, do you have something that matches, but is not as showing?" Azmaria added.

"Of course." replied Shader as she pulled a similar looking dress which does not have any slits. Instead of being blue in colour it is white and it does not look as much like a uniform as Rosette's dress but still both dresses looked similar. Shader handed it to Azmaria.

"Go ahead, try it on." urged Rosette.

When Azmaria came out of the changing room, they all starred at her open mouthed.

"Azzy, you look like an angel! Oh, and that dress fits you so well too. Now we don't have to worry about lack of costumes to wear!" said Rosette happily.

Azmaria blushed and smiled." So does yours."

"Both of you just look so beautiful! I am so proud of both of you!" said Shader, giving them both a hug.

"We just got to know you and yet you are acting like our mothers already." teased Rosette.

"I can't help it." said Shader with a pout as they all laughed.

* * *

I am thinking about extending the series from my original goal of 10 chapters to about 15-20 chapters. What do you think? Please comment! And I will be rewriting the first few chapters to improve on them a bit, like correcting spelling errors and addind some minor details and improving the grammer and vocabulary. In fact, I have already done that for chapter one...


	9. getting ready for the party

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of it's characters...etc...etc...

Getting ready for the Halloween Party

Sorry for not updating so long 'cause i had been pretty busy lately and sorry for the chapter being so short as i actually tried to finish this whole chapter in half an hour's time.

* * *

**The day of the Halloween Party**

In Rosette's room...

"Wow" I can't believe that today is the day of the part!" exclaimed Rosette excitedly as she emerge out of the bathroom, dressed in her exorcist costume and sat down at the vanity table.

"Yeah! It seems as if it was yesterday that we went shopping for costumes!" said Azmaria, giggling and entering the bathroom to change into her costume.

"Thanks again for coming to help us to get ready for the party, Shader." said Rosette, turning to Shader who was helping her with her make up and her hair.

"Any time." replied Shader with a smile.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come along with us?" asked Rosette.

"Yup, I am sure. I don't belong to your school and I don't exactly have a date to go with me, you know. Besides, I have got to go home and finish this new costume that I just designed..."

"Oh! You designed a new costume? Can we see it? Please?"pleaded Rosette with a puppy-eyed look.

"Alright, alright.I'll show you when I'm finished with it." laughed Shader.

"Thank you! I'm sooooo excited to see it! When will you be finished with it?"

"When will she be finished with what?" asked Azmaria as she came out from the bathroom dressed in her costume.

"Shader is working on a new costume! And she promised to let me see it when she's done with it!Can you believe it?" gushed Rosette.

"Really? Can I see it too? Please? " begged Azmaria.

"Ok. You can come with Rosette to see it. I think I should be finished with it by end of next week. How about both of you drop by next Saturday to see how far along I am with it?"

"Ok!" chorused both Rosette and Azmaria.

"So now back to your make up. Azmaria, could you put the foundation on yourself while I work on Rosette's make up?"

"Ok. By the way, who's going to be your date tonight, Rosette?" asked Azmaria.

"No one since practically all the guys in our schools are jerks. How about you, Azzy?"

"Well...Joshua asked me and since I had no date..."

"What? JOSHUA asked YOU? And no one bothered to tell ME about IT?!?!?!? It is unbelievable! Joshua asking someone on a date and of all people it being you! I have a feeling that I'm gonna faint from this..." said Rosette with an exaggerated expression while Azmaria blushed profusely and Shader tried to hold in her laughter.

"Chill,Rosette. I didn't find out any earlier about it than you either." said Shader sniggering. "So...are we going to drill the details out of her now or after the party?" asked Shader with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Hm... Knowing my brother, I would say after the party since I can guarantee that they will at least do _something interesting _during the party..." with this being said, Rosette turned away from the mirror just to see Azmaria blushing profusely, starring at the ground as if she just found the carpeting on the floor very interesting.

KNOCK KNOCK

"ARE YOU LADIES DONE?!?!? WE ONLY HAVE ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE PARTY STARTS!!!!"

"DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT,JOSHUA?!!? WE ARE NOT DEAF, YOU KNOW!!!" screamed back Rosette towards the door before she gestured for Azmaria to hide behind her as she stationed herself behind the door.

"OF COURSE I DID ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU HA-" Joshua stopped midway through his sentence as Rosette finally opened the door.

"And we present," said Rosette making an exaggerated gesture and after a dramatic pause, she announced in an even more exaggerated tone, " Miss Azmaria!"

As Azmaria came out from her hiding place behind Rosette, Joshua's jaw dropped. 'She is gorgeous!' thought Joshua.

Seeing the expression on Joshua's face, Rosette decided to step in. " Would you mind closing your mouth, Joshua? 'Cause the place is starting to stink with your bad breath, you know..." Joshua immediately shut his mouth and protested but decided against it as Azmaria tugged on him gently.

Looking at their retreating backs, Rosette turned to face Shader. "So what transport am I going to take now that Joshua is taking Azmaria?"

"Well, I rode my motor bike if you want..."

"Oh really? Thanks, Shader for offering! I will repay you another time for this great favour you are doing since it's quite hard to flag a cab at this hour..."

"No prob. Just treat me to that new restaurant down the street when you are free."

"Ok! Thanks so much!!!" squealed Rosette as she quickly grabbed her purse and pulled Shader out of the house before she can even say "Welcome".

* * *

This ending for the chapter stinks. I know. But I am really running short of time to think up a better one though I do have some interesting ideas for the next chapter in mind. Hope you will still continue to support me:) 


	10. Will you dance with me?

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!!!

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm trying to squeeze time in as much as possible to work on this story but unfortunately I am having quite a hectic schedule...

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" 

"SHUT UP,ROSETTE!!"

"BUT SHADER!!! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A DRIVING LICENSE?!?!???"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"THEN WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I AM RIDING ON A ROLLER COASTER?!?!???"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE IN A HURRY?!??"

"YEAH! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO DRIVE AT A BREAK NECK SPEED!!!"

"DON'T WORRY. WE ARE ALMOST THERE!! IT'S JUST ROUND THE CORNER!!"

**1min later...**

"No thanks for th ride, Shader!" said Rosette as she got off from the motor bike.

"Well, that's no way to thank someone who had just helped you get to a Halloween Party on time, isn't it?" said Shader with a teasing tone.

"Well, thanks for the ride but you are soooooo going to get it from me!!!"

"Alright. But you still owe me a meal at the restaurant, ok?"

"Whatever."

"So should I come fetch you after the party?"

"NO THANK YOU!!!!"

"Why the huge reaction? I'm just trying to he-"

"JUST GO!I'LL VISIT YOU TOMORROW AT YOUR STORE TO SEE THE NEW DRESS!" shouted Rosette as she gave Shader a shove to indicate for he to go.

"But-"

"NO BUTS. ONE MORE BUT AND I WIL-"

"Ok ok. Calm down." said Shader as she started up the engine of the motor cycle. She turned and said "Your hair's a mess!" before she drove off into the night.

"It's all Shader's fault. Why must she drive so recklessly?!" Said Rosette as she huffed and tried frantically to sooth her hair as she walked towards the bathroom.

**Meanwhile...**

"Um... um.. "said Azmaria as she blushed profusely while Joshua shuffled around nervously as they stood beside the beverage table.

"Uh... Thanks for agreeing to be my date tonight." said Joshua uneasily as he kept his attention on the floor.

"Uh.. you're welcome. Thanks for bringing me here tonight too." said Azmaria as she took the courage to look up at Joshua.

"It's ..uh... no big deal..." said Joshua as he finally decided to look at Azmaria and found himself mesmerised by her eyes and her gentle smile. She was enchanting. She was so breath taking that Joshua can hardly breath. How can someone so beautiful and angelic looking actually agree to be his date for the night? It must be a miracle...or maybe just a dream...

"Joshua? Joshua, are you alright? You looked kind of spaced out..." said Azmaria as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh... uh.. I was just thinking about how much effort they must have spent on decorating this place.. uh.."

"Oh I see..."

There was a stagnant pause and uneasy silence passed over them before Joshua finally took up the courage to ask,"Shall we dance?"

"Oh! uh.. ok.." said Azmaria as she blushed and accepted Joshua's exetneded hand and walked hand in hand onto th dance floor.

A soft romantic song filled the air as the couples on the dance floor swayed to the music.

"You dance beautifully, Azmaria." commented Joshua.

"Thanks. I picked up some dancing skills from my parents who love dancing. What about you? You dance great too."

"Oh.. uh.. thanks."said Joshua, blushing slightly at the compliment. "My parents forced both Rosette and I to take up dancing lessons from a young age, saying something about etiquette..."

"Rosette knows how to dance?" asked Azmaria surprosed at the piece of information she just received as she tries to imagine Rosette dancing.

"Uh.. yeah. Can't imagine someone as rough as her actually knows how to dance, uh?"

"Uh.. yeah.. " replied Azmaria.

"Well, just imagine a piece of pork in a gown and swaying to some romantic music. You should be able to get the picture." said Joshua with a tease in his voice as both of them broke out into laughter.

On the other end of the room, stood Rosette as she leaned against a pillar with a bored expression. Everyone, including Azmaria, has a date except for her! Everyone is enjoying themseves while she could only stand at a corner with boredom. Sure, some guys did ask her. But most of them are either shorter than her or people whom she hardly knows. And so, she turned down every guy that comes, hoping that someone she knows will rescue her.

"Excuse me, I noticed that you don't have a dance partner or a date. So would you like to dance with me?" asked a boy. What's his name again? Oh yeah, it was Richard, the fattest boy in the whole class who goes running out of the classroom to find his mum, who works near the school, whenever the teacher scolds him.

"No! I'm going to repat this for the last time...I AM NOT INTERESTED IN DANCING WITH YOU!!!!!"

"Sniff..Sniff... Are you sure you don't want to dance with m-"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT INTERESTED?!?!??"

"MUMMY!!!!!!"

"Goodness... Why come to a party when he's such a mummy's boy?" muttered Rosette under her breath.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such temper you have, Miss Christopher." came a muscular voice from behind Rosette. Rosette spinned around just to find Chrno leaning on the pillar behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rosette as she narrowed her eyes.

"What am I doing here? I am a part of the student body of course."

"You... "said Rosette in a strangled tone."Are you trying to be funny?" asked Rosette as steam started appearing out of her ears.

"Why... of course I am." replied Chrno with a teasing smile.

"You... You ..YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GETTING ONTO MY NERVES, YOU KNOW?!??"

"Now, Miss Christopher, you don't want to attract the attention of everyone in this place in a negative manner, do you?" asked Chrno, causing Rosette's face to turn even redder though whether it was due to anger or embarrassment is unknown.

"So... uh.. would you like to dance with me?" asked Chrno in a suddenly nervous tone as the music started for the next dance.

"OF COURSE NOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGE-"

"Are you telling me that you are too embarrassed of your dancing skills to dance?"

"Why.. you...Fine. I will dance with you. But only for one dance." said Rosette through clenched teeth.

The next dance happened to be a waltz and Chrno did a formal bow. "May I have a dance with you, fair lady?"

"Yes, you may." replied Rosette still with her teeth clenched.

Chrno spinned her off onto the dance floor within a split second and all Rosette could think was 'Wow. He's good at dancing! Brilliant actually. Wait. What am I saying?!? Me complimenting on the high-ego freak of the school? No way! But I have to admit he dances really well...'

Little did she know that Chrno was also thinking along the same lines. 'She's great at dancing!No wait, make that fantastic! Where on earth did she learn her dancing from? The world champion? Wait. Am I COMPLIMENTING the hot-tempered little girl? I hate to admit it though that her dancing IS good!'

Suddenly halfway through the dance, Rosette suddenly had a flashback of one of her dreams.

_Flashback_

_"Uh..Rosette? I don't know how to dance..."_

_"But that bossy Satella is out on the dance floor now!"_

_"But...But.. I really don't know how to dance, Rosette!"_

_"No buts. I'll teach you, ok?"_

_"But I don't even know the basics!" said Chrno desperately, looking aruond for someone to stand in his place while Rosette dragged him out._

_End of flashback_

"Rosette?Rosette?? Are you ok?" asked Chrno concerened, while he continued leading her through the waltz.

"Huh? What?" asked Rosette as her flashback ended.

"You looked kind of dazed for a moment just now and you even stepped on my toes twice, which I thought for someone with your dancing skills is impossible to do so."

"Huh?" asked Rosette, this time out of pure confusion as she slowly realised that Chrno had just praised her on her dancing! "Are you, the so called 'master' of this school ... actually praising me?" asked Rosette.

"Uh... I guess you can say that.." replied Chrno starred at her with awkward eyes.

After an umconfortable silence as they continued dancing, Chrno decided to break the silence. "I don't always praise people, you know. But it's just that so few girls know how to dance that I was pretty surprised when I see that you can dance and an expert at that!"

"Oh.. uh.. i see... Thanks.. uh.. for your compliement...Well, I actually started taking up dancing lessons since young due to my parents' insistence since they themeselves love dancing." replied Rosette blushing slightly at the compliement. "You? Your dancing was great too!Where did you earn dancing?"

"Oh. Uh. Thanks. Well, I learned dancing from my housekeeper when I was young. She was my nanny then and before working for my parents, she actually joined international dancing competitions so when I was around seven and since I was home-schooled then and had a lot of free time, she decided to teach me dancing during those times." ranted Chrno as he tried to hide his shyness at being complimented on his dancing.

'Am I actually blushing?!? Goodness.I'm a guy for goodness sake!' thought Chrno as the music slowed and come to an end. Chrno led Rosette to a stop and said,"It was pleasant to dance with you."

Still blushing slightly, Rosette replied,"Oh. Uh... it was great dancing with you too."

Chrno watched as Rosette ran towards the direction of the bathroom. ' I don't know why. But I feel taht I'm starting to like this blondy girl...' thought Chrno as he walked towards the beverage table to get a drink.

* * *

Well, how's the story? I know it isn't as exciting as the previous chapters where I tried to introduce someone new into the story and interesting story plots but I thought that this chapter is crucial for the story to continue. It was slightly longer than intended which is good. Please review:)


	11. Finding out

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!!!

I know that I haven't posted any stories for a looonnnggg time.. sorry about that.. so to make up for it, here's another chapter!

* * *

After the Halloween party, school was back to normal for everyone...except Chrno. He spent restless nights in bed, starring at the ceiling aimlessly. The household staff noticed but didn't comment. Even Mrs Edwards comtemplated asking him about it though she changed her mind when she saw the expression he had on his face. However no one could comprehend what he was thinking. Except Mrs Edwards. 

In school, he starred at Rosette so much so that she noticed and demanded to know what's going on. With fists, of course.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rosette inquired sarcastically one day when she noticed him starring at her for the umpteenth time. Cjhrno hesitated before stammering, " Nothing...Nothing significant..."

"Out with it! What are you hiding?!??!?"

"Seriously... nothing..." Chrno said. Suddenly with a sudden plunge of courage, he said with a frown," What matter of yours is it anyway?"

"BECAUSE YOU KEPT STARRING AT ME!!"

"Don't give yourself too much credit. I was merely starring at the gorgeous girls behind you."

"WHY...YOU..YOU.."

WHAM. Rosette's fist was stopped by Chrno's hand. He managed to dodge her foot too. Pushing her against a wall, he whispered in her ear,"Don't you dare hit me. You will regret it."

With that, he pulled away and strided off leaving Rosette to stare at his back in shock.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of him?!?" fumed Rosette. 

"Uh.. Rosette? Are you ok?" inquired Azmaria with concern.

"Of course I'm ok...NOT. He had the nerve to stare at me and when I questioned him about it, he just walked off on me! "

"Well... Perhaps he has taken a liking to you?"

"Huh? What?!?"

"I said that perhaps.. you know... he might have fallen for you... " said Azmaria slowly."It's just a guess and my opinion though.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Rosette spitted out her orange juice and shouted, making all the heads in the canteen to turn towards her direction.

"Like I said, it was just a guess on my part. No point thinking too much about it. I might be wrong, you know... Maybe you should just ignore it.Or maybe not. Afterall he might pester you after the 'staring stage' but I'm not su-"

"Azzy! You are rambling! Can you just get straight to the point?"

"Oops.. Sorry.." said Azmaria, embarrassed. "Well, it's just that I've been.. well, having weird dreams about you and him having a very close relationship, dressed in the costumes we wore to the Halloween Party. It seemed so real... Yet I know it can't be true as there's no way you will fall for him, right? Rosette? Hello, Rosette? You dare?" asked Azmaria as she noticed that Rosette was starring at her in a strange manner with a dazed look. "Hello? EARTH TO ROSETTE!" shouted Azmria as she waved her hand in front of Rosette frantically to try to wake her from her daze.

"I'm not deaf, you know Azzy." said Rosette as she suddenly sat up straight and tried to clear her head by shaking it."I'm just thinking that I had a similar dream just a few nights too! It's so creepy! You don't think it's true, do you?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course not. I mean, you aren't _really _in love with him, are you?" asked Azmaria as she raised her eye brows.

"NO WAY. No chance. Absolutely not."

"Okok.Calm down. Hey, don't get yourself worked up over my dreams ok?" asked Azmaria with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

"I have a confession, Mrs Edwards..." said Chrno slowly. 

"Ah ha! Time for confession now, huh, Master Chrno?" said Mrs Edwards with an unusual air of mischief and a soft smile tugging at her lips as Chrno finally looked her in the face after days.

"After the Halloween party, I start to have this... weird feeling..." Chrno trailed off and stared into thin air, not bothering to even correct Mrs Edwards for calling him 'Master' Chrno.

"Weird feeling? In what sense?" asked Mrs Edwards, suddenly attentive and stood even straighter than before.

"Please have a seat." said Chrno as he gestured towards a chair beside his. Mrs Edwards obediently sat down, all the while keeping eye contact with Chrno. "Answer me. What" a frown graced her normally serene features, " weird feeling are you talking about?"

"You know the dream I told you about where I recognised this girl from my school who has the same features as the girl in my dreams?" Mrs Edwards nodded. She might be old, but she still has a perfect memory.

"I think that everything I dreamed about might be real. I don't know how I came upon this conclusion but I had been thinking about it a lot lately and this thought that it is real kept on popping up in my head. The even more absurd thing was, " at this point, Chrno leaned slightly forward towards Mrs Edwards, "I saw YOU in my dreams. Not the present age you are though. No offence. But this other girl I dreamt about has the same features as you, the same coloured eyes, the same high cheek bones... everything..."

"I see..." said Mrs Edwards slowly.

"Th main point is, I slipped in the bathroom floor a few days ago, hit my head though I was left quite unscathed except for a bruise and guess what?"

"What?"

"I remembered."

"You remembered what, Master Chrno? " asked Mrs Edwards, suddenly feeling self-conscious and fidgety which was very unlike her normal self. Her heart pounded against her chest at an increasing speed.

"I remembered Chrno. Not Chrno the **human **as I am now." said Chrno as he put special emphasize on the word 'human' and paused to make an emphasize on the moment. "What I remembered was Chrno, the demon who fought to protect the love of his life against a demon I believe you will remember, named Aion."

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, people! I'm sorry i couldn't have written more but I'm seriosuly on a tight schedule... 


	12. Remembering

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!

Sorry if the chapter is a bit short...

* * *

"What... what.. do you mean by **you** remember? and..and what do you mean by **I **remember?.. I don't know what you're talking about.." stuttered Mrs Edwards.

"Are you sure, Mrs Edwards? Or should I say," said Chrno as he raised one of his eye brows and took a breath, " _Fiore._"

"How.. How dare you call... call me by my first name? Haven't I taught you that it's rude to call your elders by their first name since you were young?" said Fiore indignantly with an attempt at changing the topic.

"I dare because if memory serves me, we might not have known each other very well then, " said Chrno as he stared at Fiore, daring her to deny that she has no idea when 'then' was referring to and continued when she kept quiet. "But we do have one thing in common. We both know a certain Miss Satella Harvenheit very well. Am I right? And from what I remember, **you** were her elder sister who mysteriously disappeared after the war. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to survive long enough to find out the whereabouts of Satella as.. as..." at this point, Chrno trailed off at the sudden emotions that hit him together with the memory. He had died protecting his lover and survived long enough just to reunite with her through his strong will before his body gave up and he died holding his lover in his arms. "as... I had barely enough time to find my... my love. **Rosette**, the love of my life... "

"I... I .. I... Oh alright. I do remember. Satisfied?" said Mrs Edwards as she slumped in her seat in confession and defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you know who I was all along?" asked Chrno. The question had been on his mind ever since he remembered everything. True, he had only regained his memories not long ago. In fact, just barely more than forty-eight hours ago. But the question had been there since he remembered and had been bugging him. He did not want to think that Mrs Edwards-or Fiore now- wanted to keep something as important as this from him on purpose.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first. But when I learnt of your name and watched you grew up every day, your features seemed more and more like your past self except that you are without horns now of course. My confirmation came when you were around the age of four. For a continuous few nights, you were mummering the name 'Rosette' in your sleep. On some occasions, you even mentioned 'Joshua' and 'Azmaria' and lastly to my astonishment, 'Satella'. However, you had less sleep talking gradually until it stopped one day."

"Why didn't you tell me of my previous life even as I grew under your care? Why?" asked Chrno with a streak of anger mixed with the betrayal he felt. How could she do that to him? Keeping him away from the mission to be reunited with his friends and most importantly, his Rosette.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Mrs Edwards quietly.

Chrno pondered the question as all anger suddenly left him. Would he? Would he have believed her? If he was to be honest with himself, no. No, he wouldn't have believed her. If he was a child, he would have just taken it as another bedtime story and he'll slowly outgrow, what he normally thought to be, the childish innocence of believing in such a tale. In fact a week ago he would have thought her crazy if she told him that. He took a deep breathe and admitted, "No, I wouldn't."

"Thank you. Thank you for being so honest with me." said Chrno from his heart.

"Welcome. Just don't expect me to be like this everytime." teased Mrs Edwards at an attempt to lighten the atmosphere in the room. There was a stagnant pause until Chrno spoke again.

"Should I tell the others?"

"Well, that's a decision that's up to you."

* * *

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" shouted Rosette at whoever it was that bumped into her. She looked up and saw to her rage that it was Chrno, the last person she wants to see on Earth. "DON'T YOU HAVE EYES?! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" However to her astonishment, not only did Chrno not retort, but he stared at her in a weird manner which frightened her instead.

"What.. What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? W-What? Sorry.. Uh.. I didn't mean to bump into you...I'm really sorry." said Chrno as he bowed in an apologetic manner.

A sweatdrop appeared on Rosette's head. "What? No retorts? Are you ill today? Should I get someone to bring you to a doctor? Since when did you become so polite?"

'_There must be something wrong with him. If not, why will he be starring at me in this weird manner that is even more abnormal than the past few days?' _thought Rosette as she stared back at him in a tolerant manner.

'_Should I ask her whether she remembered? Or should I not? What if she doesn't even remember that we had a past life together?_' thought Chrno as he continued starring at her.

"Do... Do you...doyoubelieveinreincarnation?" asked Chrno nervously at a fast pace.

"Huh? What?" asked Rosette confused.

"I said, do you believe in..reincarnation?" speaking slightly slower this time, Chrno mumbled out the last few syllabus.

"I can't hear you. Can't you just say it in a loud and clear voice and also at a normal pace?!"

"Alright, alright. I said, DO YOU BELIEVE IN REINCARNATION?" Chrno fairly shouted before his courage gave up on him.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HEARING SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOUT. And no, I don't believe in reincarnation. Why?" asked Rosette suspiciously. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"N-Nothing. That's all. See you." said Chrno disappointed and quickly walked off.

_'Wonder what's wrong with him. It's almost as if he's keeping something from me_.' Thought Rosette as she walked off.

"Hey Azzy!" She shouted and waved her hands frantically when she caught sight of Azmaria and tried to attract Azmaria's attention.

"Hi, Rosette." greeted Azmaria as she stopped short beside Rosette. "You have this weird expression on your face. Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that 'Mr' Chrno," Rosette replied with a mocking tone at 'Mr', "is acting really strange today! He was not looking where he was going and almost knocked me over. Inf act, he even apologised to me! APOLOGISED! First apology I ever heard coming from him! And he asked me a strange question too!"

"What did he ask you?" Azmaria inquired curiously.

"He asked whether I believe in reincarnation! REINCARNATION, for goodness sake. Who would believe that?"

"Uh... me? I don't know.. I seem to have these strange dreams lately that seemed so real. It's almost as if it's from my previous life!"

"Oh no, Azzy! You don't really believe in such nonsense do you?" asked Rosette, shocked.

"Well, I just do." With that, Azmaria turned and walked in the direction of her home.

* * *

'_How could she forget? But I guess I can't blame her. Afterall, even I just recently recovered my memories.. and only due to the fact that I slipped!_' Thought Chrno while he walked towards his bedroom after a long day at school. '_What should my next move be? I have already made the first move which was to discover if she remembered._ _What should I do next? Check whether Joshua or Azmaria or even Satella remembers? But I hardly know them, in this life anyway, especially Satella who just transferred in!_' Chrno changed out of his uniform into more comfortable attire as he continued contemplating his next move.

By the time he sat down for a short snack, he finally had a plan. He is going to help Rosette remember their past. And after that, most probably with her help, he would be able to find the others and help them remember too. With Rosette helping, the job os helping them recover their memories will be much easier. But in order to do all that, he'll have to help Rosette to recover her memory and to do so, he'll have to do one thing which he would never have done before he recovered hsi memory-woo her.

* * *

_End of Chapter_

AU: I'm sorry that it took me quite a few days to finish this chapter as I had to rewrite the chapter due to slight changes in story plot. And this might also be one of the last chapters that I'm writing before I go 'hybernating' so as to catch up with my hectic schedule and go at full speed again. Rest assured though, that I will return after the long break of perhaps a few weeks or even up to a maximum of three months.


	13. Can the dream be trying to warn me?

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!!!

* * *

Thinking up the strategies was one thing but doing them was another. One tends to feel less confident and nervous when the actual moment has arrived. In this case, that is what Chrno was feeling at that very moment-nervous and without any confidence. The main problem he was facing, among his many mixed feelings, was nervousness as his lack of confidence stemed from it. Of course said mixed feelings includes awkwardness and embarrassement too. Awkwardness was because Rosette and he did not really have a good friendship to begin with thus wooing her would be very awkward in such circumstances. Embarrassement was due to the fact that what he was about to do in the next few minutes was really embarrassing considering his reputation. Whatever his feelings were, he would just have to put them aside and get the mission over with before his courage fails him. 

'_This is so embarrassing... Wish that I didn't have to do it but hey, I lost my chance the last time round... I should make full use of today's chance before it's too late again.._' thought Chrno as he tried to encourage himself. '_But wouldn't it make her even certain that I'm a weirdo especially since her impression of me wasn't good to start with.I'm nuts. Why am I doing this? Mayeb I should just give up on this mad plan of mine and think up something more effective..._'

"Chrno? Helllooooo? Earth to 'Mr' Chrno!" Chrno pulled himself from his long train of thoughts and tried to focus on the hand that was waving into his face which, to his dismay, belongs to the very person he was thinking of.

"May I ask just what are you doing showing that annoying face of yours in front of me?" said Chrno as he tried to cover his embarrassment of being caught day-dreaming. Unfortunately, it also brought an abrupt end to any plan of his to woo the maiden who had captured his thoughts just minutes before as said maiden was now crossing her arms with her face appoaching the colour of a tomato...

"EXCUSE ME? I wasn't the one who was caught day-dreaming about goodness-knows-what nonsense! Besides, it wasn't as if _I_ wanted to look for you..I only came to find you as Satella, the new girl, was looking for you! She is having some trouble with coping with the subjects she is taking so since you are the top student, I thought that you might be able help her..."

"And how would you know that she's not coping well, Miss Devil? Besides, even if she's having trouble, why can't _you_ help her and have to resort to coming to me for help?"

"I'm going to ignore the part on 'Miss Devil' but to answer your questions, she happens to be in the same class as I do and since we are becoming fast friends, I really want to help her to be able to cope in school. As for why I have to resort to coming to you..." Rosette trailed off as she started blushing.

"Because?" probed Chrno for Rosette to continue.

"Fine. It's because I did poorly for my last few tests too, alright?! " replied Rosette as she turned away to hide her embarrassment.

"What? That is so-" Chrno stopped in mid-laughter as he remembered about what had caused him to be caught day-dreaming in the first place. If he teased Rosette, wouldn't all the planning have been for nothing? No, he should start changing his attitude to her from now on so that he will be able to approach her more easily which also means that Rosette will be able to regain her memory earlier. Judging from his behaviour towards Rosette in the last few minutes, whatever good impression Rosette has of him, if any at all, would all have been replaced by his horrible attitude towards her. So instead, Chrno changed to a softer tone and said, " I would love to help Miss Harvenheit with her studies. Rest assured that she would receive whatever help she needs from me."

Rosette was surprised by the sudden change in tone. "Um... Chrno? Is your voice alright? Or is there something wrong with my hearing? Did you just speak to me politely?"

Chrno, unable to reply, shrugged his shoulders and quickly walked away before he did anything else to foul up his own plan again.

* * *

Rosette turned over in bed as she dreamed the same dreams again. 

"Chrno... Chrno... CHRNO!" Rosette woke up screaming as she gasped for breath from the horrible nightmare that wakes her up every night. "Why... " sobbed Rosette as she clutched the blanket closer to her chest. "Why must Chrno leave me? Why am I having these nightmares? Who is this Chrno? Why are we seperated? Why do I these dreams of being together with him and being seperated from him? More importantly, why am I dreaming of him consistently every night? Why? Why? WHY?" screamed Rosette as she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

Chrno woke up with a bright smile. He hasn't been having any nightmares since he recovered his memory. He smiled at the thought but soon his smile turned into a frown. A thought had just occured to him. Since he's having nightmares, what if... what if _Rosette _was having them too? If it is so, then he had to hurry with his plan to help recover her memory because if both of them are having nightmares, it must be that their instincts are trying to warn them about something. But what could it be?

* * *

"Aion?"

"Huh?" asked Rosette as she looked up from the homework she was doing. Azmaria was staying overnight at Rosette's home for a fortnight as her parents will be working abroad. Having Azmaria over seemed like a good idea at first however, judging from Azmaria's actions lately, it might not be so at all.As of this moment, Azmaria was starring at her with large innocent eyes and speaking to her, " I said, I heard that today, a new teacher has come to replace Mrs Smith since she retired-and he's real cutie too! He has a weird name though. He's called Aion or, as he told us to call him, _Mr _Aion. He seems to be older than us by no more than five years though."

"I see I see..." said Rosette distractedly. All that is on her mind now is the Math problem in front of her and she couldn't concentrate with Azmaria's constant chatting which was a weird behaviour that started ever since the Halloween Party. Suddenly, she sat up straight and stared Azmaria in the eyes."What did you say your teacher's name was again?"

Mr Aion. You know him?" asked Azmaria curiously.

"Yes... I mean no... but... never mind... " replied Rosette in a distracted voice.

"Is there any problem with him? " '_Rosette's tone doesn't sound right. There must be something wrong._' thought Azmaria.

"No...There isn't a problem.. I think.."Azmaria leaned sown and squinted suspiciously at Rosette. However Rosette looked away and continued with her homework. '_Aion... It was the name that the Chrno from my dreams kept on mentioning! There is something really fishy in the air but I couldn't quite put my finger on it because dreams can't be true...right? Perhaps it's just a coincidence in the name. It must be._'

* * *

_End of Chapter_


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!

Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long just on one chapter but I really have quite a busy schedule and can only spare my weekends. I will try to post at least twice a month though.

* * *

"Joshua? Rosette? Where are you??" Azmaria cried out as her voice echoed into the dark, gloomy forest. The only reply she heard was the sound of the wind blowing into her ears. "Where are you?? Where am I?" cried Azmaria in hopelessness as she wandered around the trees. Suddenly she saw something move from the corner of her eyes. To her relief, it was just the shadow of a bird. A bird... that seems to be a... vulture... She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling she felt and took a small step forward. Everything was still and quiet. Azmaria felt a chill go up her spine. Perhaps it was just the cold. But what she saw next, as she turned around, told her that it was not the cold.

It was a demon.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly everything became bright and the lights came on.

"What's the matter, Azmaria? Are you alright?" asked a soothing voice as she felt a pair of comforting arms circling her. "Are you alright, Azzy?Why are you crying? It's just a nightmare. Don't worry. You will be fine." said the soothing voice. Azmaria looked up to see Rosette staring at her in concern and she touched her own cheek to feel the moisture dripping from her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure... It was just... just.. just so dark and I felt so lost..." Azmaria broke off as another stream of tears threatened to drop from her eyes.

"It's ok. You're safe now. How about I bring a sleeping bag in to sleep with you? Maybe letting you sleep in the guest room is not such a good idea afterall..."

"It's alright. It's just that the dream seemed so real and it was too overwhelming for me. I think I'll be fine after I fall asleep again."

"Are you sure?"Rosette glanced at her friend's tear-stained face in concern.

"Yes, I am sure. I'll be fine. I'll call out to you if I have any problem."

* * *

Joshua rolled over in bed. All he had been dreaming about, ever since Azmaria stayed over, was a lady's desperate cries for help echoing from somewhere in a dark forest. He dreamt about it again. This time, he tried to take up the bravery to step into the forest to search for the source of distress. However, as he took the first step into the forest, he was woken up by Azmaria's screams two rooms down the corridoor. He walked quickly to Azmaria's room door and was about to knock on the door when he heard Azmaria and Rosette talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"asked Rosette in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure... It was just... just.. just so dark and I felt so lost..." Azmaria's voice cracked as she came to the last word.

"It's ok. You're safe now. How about I bring a sleeping bag in to sleep with you? Maybe letting you sleep in the guest room is not such a good idea afterall..." Rosette's voice sounded worried as she spoke.

"It's alright. It's just that the dream seemed so real and it was toooverwhelming for me. I think I'll be fine after I fall asleep again."

"Are you sure?"Rosette glanced at her friend's tear-stained face in concern.

"Yes, I am sure. I'll be fine. I'll call out to you if I have any problem."

Joshua quickly ran back to his room and went in just in time to hear Rosette closing the door to Azmaria's room. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure that the girls would want to know that he had overheard their conversation. He tried to stay awake to think but gave in when sleep took over again.

* * *

"Hi! Good morning! How's your night?" asked Rosette with a huge smile as she came down the stairs and made a beeline towards the breakfast table where Joshua and Azmaria were already sitted.

"Well, except for the slight hiccup last night--I'm sorry for waking everyone up with my screaming. I'm not usually like this-- it was pretty good. I didn't dream again after you left my room." replied Azmaria with a slight smile.

"I see.. That's good. How about you, Joshua? Did you sleep well?"

"Since when did you start caring about my life?" asked Joshua suspiciously.

"Since Azzy started lik-uming woo. Mmph! " Suddenly Rosette's voice became muffled as Azmaria put her hand over Rosette's mouth to stop her from spilling out more information than necessary. "Since I started living here and try to improve the relationship between you two siblings. Rosete has started to learn to be more caring towards her brother,am I right, Rosette?" asked Azmaria has she started at Rosette with a warning look.

"Not particula-... Ouch! Um... Nothing. " said Rosete as she felt a sharp pinch on her arm.

"I see..." said Joshua still staring at Rosette with a suspicious expression.

"Oh no!! We're going to be late for school!" shouted Rosette suddenly as she glanced at the clock on the wall of the dining room.

"But we still have an hour to go before school starts." said Azmaria with a frown.

"You did not see the time from the clock in my room, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I set it one hour backward! Don't ask the reasons. They sound especially stupid in a time like this. Whatever it is, RUN!! WE'RE LATE!!"

* * *

_End of Chapter_


	15. the rush to school

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!

* * *

"Now see what you have done Missy Smart Shoes! Why did you have to turn your clock one hour slower?!" shouted Joshua as he ran as fast as he could towards the direction of school. Fortunately for him, he jogs on a regular basis to keep up his stamina. Unfortunately though, Rosette doesn't.

"It's..Huff... my clock...Huff... isn't it?!...Huff... Huff... I can decide what time I want...Huff... to set my clock to! Huff Huff... What does my clock ... Huff... being slower by one hour... Huff... Huff... have to do with you anyway? Huff...We don't even share Huff...Huff...clocks or bedroom! Huff..." Rosette retorted with a miserable attempt at a fierce tone as her panting overtook her ability of speech.

"I can look at whichever clock I want! I have my rights! This is a free country!" retorted Joshua.

"Why you Huff... Huff...little pes--" "Will the two of you Huff... Huff... please stop Huff...Huff...this quarrel of yours? Huff...We are running Huff...quite late..." said Azmaria in an attempt to stop the quarrel and narrowly missed being hit down by a car as she caught up with them.

"But Azzy! He--Ahhh!!" Rosette scaremed as she almost ran straight into a limosine that stopped in front of them.

"Who is this inconsiderate driver?? Here we are rushing to school and they just stop in the middle of the road! " shouted Rosette infrustration. Her face was already turning red with anger when the door of the limosine opened to reveal a tall boy -more of adult looking really- in Mary Magdalene High School's uniform.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Rosette with narrowed eyes as she found herself starring into Chrno's maroon eyes. '_Somehow_ _his eyes has this hypnotising effect which makes one wants to drown in them... Wait, what are you thinking, Rosette Christopher? He is NOT someone whom you want to drown yourself into. He is a stuck-up fellow who thinks that every single girl in the school falls head over tail for him! Which to a certain extent is true... BUT it doesn't include you, Rosette! Wake up!_' Rosette tried to shake herself out of her non-sensical conversation with herself and focus on the handsome-'_NO! He is not handsome, Rosette! Wake up!_'- boy in front of her.

"Well, I just wanted to offer a ride seeing that you three seem to be running a bit late."

"And HOW would you know that we are running late?" Rosette's eyes were fast turning into a thin line as she narrowed her eyes even more.

"I just happen to past by on my way to school." Chrno answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, we don't need your sympathy. Bye." said Rosette as she turned-in the wrong direction-to leave.

"Um. Rosette? You're going the wrong way. And we might actually make it to school on time if we took up on his offer..." Azmaria spoke up as she glanced at her watch again.

Rosette stopped short in her path. '_We only have five minutes to rush to school and even if we attempt to run all the way to school, there's still practically no chance that we'll make it in time. Maybe I should take him up on his offer..._' Rosette started to relent and was about to accept Chrno's invitation when a voice in her head spoke up. '_Hey, you_ _might be late. But it is still better than succumbing to this proud boy who thinks way too highly of himself. Have some pride and self-respect girl!_' Rosette thought again. '_Maybe I should give in just this once. It's not only me who's getting late. Both Azmaria and Joshua too..._'

Suddenly, Rosette made up her mind and turned to Chrno. "Ok, fine. We'll take you up on the offer. But I'm only doing this because of Joshua and Azmaria." Chrno answered with a smile and opened the door for them.

* * *

'_The nightmares are getting worse._' thought Chrno as the car continued on its way to school after Rosette, Joshua and Azmaria got onto the car. '_It seems that until now, Rosette still hasn't recovered her memories. There must be something I can do... Offering her a ride was a step in progress. Luckily I got Jonah, my trusted driver and friend, to help me check out her habits and found that she is always late for school and he even found out the route she takes too. Now what should my next step be?_' Chrno frowned in concentration as he tried to think of a new way to revive Rosette's memory.

Rosette stole a glimpse at Chrno and quickly turned back to face the window before anyone noticed. '_Stop looking at him! Ok, he might be handsome but he is not the only handsome or cute guy in the world. Stop looking!_' Rosette scolded herself mentally. '_He looks as if he is concentrating very hard on something though. Wonder what it is? _' Rosette stole another glimpse at Chrno. Suddenly a thought occured to Rosette. '_Could he be having the same dreams as me?_'

_Flashback_

_"Do... Do you...doyoubelieveinreincarnation?" asked Chrno nervously at a fast pace._

_"Huh? What?" asked Rosette confused._

_"I said, do you believe in..reincarnation?" this time, Chrno was mumbling out the last few syllabus._

_"I can't hear you. Can't you just say it at a loud and clear voice and also at a normal pace?!"_

_"Alright, alright. I said, DO YOU BELIEVE IN REINCARNATION?" Chrno fairly shouted before his courage gave up on him._

_End of flashback_

'_That's right! When I bumped into him the other time, he was going out of his way to be polite to me and was even stammering! He even asked that ridiculous question on reincarnation too! Suck a ridiculous fell- wait. reincarnation? Could it be linked to my dreams? I mean my dreams seemed so real as if they were memories from a past life! He must have found out something about this... But should I ask him?_' Rosette stole another glance at Chrno only to find him smiling as he looked out the window.

* * *

Chrno smiled to himself. He was trying to think of a way to help speed Rosette up on her way to reviving her memory but apparently her sub-consciousness was already laying out his work for him-he caught her stealing glances at him thrice from the reflection in the window. He chuckled to himself. '_She might not know it but her sub-consciousness seems to push her towards me. Interesting how the human mind works. Wait. Scratch that. Interesting how _Rosette's_ mind works._'

Suddenly the limosine pulled to a stop. Chrno looked out of the window to see that they have arrived at the school.

"Alright. We've arrived." Chrno smiled and opened the door for the rest to alight from the limosine. He was about to wish them good day when he stopped dead in his tracks. A gentleman had just walked past him. He was wearing a white cotton blouse and black trousers. Has a handsome face to go with it too. But Chrno registered none of that. What he DID register was that his enemy is back.

* * *

AU: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Hope you will review on this chapter. It'll be much appreciated especially since the story plot I had of it is pretty dusty by now.

_End of Chapter_


	16. arriving at school

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!

AN: Some of you have pointed out that I have a tendency to make some grammar and spelling errors. I will try to cut down on it and thanks for telling me! I have to admit that I did not take much time to go through what I had written before I posted it. As for the story plot, I think I will stick with it though I have to admit that some chapters are rather detached from the previous ones as the time interval between each one was so long that I almost forgot my original plot! feeling guilty now Hope that all of you will continue to review!

* * *

Chrno glared at the back of the gentleman who was entering the school building. Not only did he recognize the gentleman but he _knew _the gentleman though in Chrno's book, he wouldn't even refer to him as _gentleman_. Words like 'demon' and 'enemy' would have substituted the word 'gentleman' with more accuracy. In fact, the said 'gentleman' was none other than Chrno's arch enemy--Aion.

Chrno tried to repress the strong urge to walk up to Aion and demand an explanation of _why _and _how_ Aion could be standing here in front of him. If only something was to happen to Aion...Suddenly something white appeared on Aion's hair. Something that has a slight yellow colouring to it... Laughter and realization hit Chrno simultaneously and he hugged his abdomen as his body shook with uncontrollable laughter. Never had Chrno in either of his lives ever expected to see Aion in such a situation--being attacked by bird droppings.

Students rushing to school stopped short in their race to class and stared at Chrno mystified by the strange sound. Never had they, in their entire time spent in Mary Magdalene High School, heard Chrno, the most handsome and yet, in a strange kind of way, forbidding person in the entire school, laughing. It felt almost absurd to find that such a fellow actually knew what laughter is.

'_Something feels wrong._' Thought Chrno. He stopped in mid-laughter and looked up just to find the rest of the student body within hearing range had stopped to stare at him. He quickly put on a cool and calm expression to mask his inner self and time seemed to unfreeze as the students continued on their rush to their respective classes. He was about to continue when he felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked around for the source which awakened his danger instincts to find the victim to his laughter moments before staring at him. Chrno felt anger returning to him all over again. He returned the stare.

Azmaria stared at Chrno's hard expression and followed the direction of his glare to find that the target of his glare was the new teacher, Mr Aion. Azmaria could just _smell_ the danger awaiting nearby. Of course no one but only Aion could have caused that expression on Chrno's face. Of course, in terms of strength and ability, Chrno wins hands down. That is except for when he was without his horns. Wait a minute, Aion? Since when had she been on first name terms with the new teacher? She didn't even know of his existence until the day before! And when did _horns_ come into the picture? Or did she? Azmaria frowned as she felt a moment of déjà vu. Where had she heard that name before? She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. It's just plain nonsense that she was thinking. How could Chrno have horns right? Besides, Chrno might not have even known of Mr Aion's existence until today. It's probably just her imagination.

"Azmaria! Hurry! You'll be late for class!" Azmaria turned at the direction of Rosette's voice. She quickened her pace and hurried towards class.

* * *

"To lower the acidity of soil, you have to add OH minus..." the teacher droned on about chemistry. Azmaria tried to concentrate but her mind kept returning to the same memory. She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something--Something important.

The moment of déjà vu was so strong that she could not shake it off. The expression on Chrno's face was very familiar to her. But how could it be? She barely knew Chrno except that she often saw her female classmates trying to throw themselves at him at a miserable attempt as he often brushes them off as if they were just some annoying pests bothering him. She might have walked past him in the corridor a few times perhaps not to mention that she had just came to school in his car. But still, she had never spoken to him directly before or even taken much notice of him. Something was wrong.

Azmaria stared down onto her textbook and tried to focus on the words. She stared as hard as she could. But the words started to swirl and everything was a blur after a few seconds. Azmaria heard a scream from somewhere. It barely registered in her mind that the scream had came from her before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Azmaria screamed in pain as her head cracked under the pressure of the memories rushing at her. Sister Kate... Father Remington...Then demons...Fiore... Aion...The war...Her parents...Her foster father...Joshua...Chrno...Rosette...

She had the 'gift'. Everyone around her suffered from bad luck. Her parents, the choir, her foster father...She could remember everything now. How could she forget? How could she have lost all those memories and forgotten people who loved her. People like Rosette and Chrno...How could she?

"AAHHHHHH!" screamed Azmaria as she shot up. She started sobbing as the flood of memories overwhelmed her. She slowly quietened her sobs and managed to calm herself. She observed her surrounding after she took a few deep breaths. She found herself in a white room sitting on a bed with white, clean bed sheet. And she was not alone. She cautiously leaned forward to see who was sleeping on her bedside table. To her astonishment, she found that it was Rosette. The Rosette who had helped her so much. The Rosette who had been through so much with her in the previous life...

Suddenly questions popped up in Azmaria's mind. Does Rosette herself remember? What if she too lost her memories and had not recovered them yet? Do any of the others remember? Azmaria's mind suddenly flashed back to that morning during the rush to school. That expression on Chrno's face when he was looking at Aion... That, in itself, is evidence. He definitely remembers...

All she needed was just a confirmation about it. Azmaria glanced about her surroundings. It appears that she was in the sick bay in school. She glanced at the clock on the wall to her right. 12pm in the afternoon which means that most of the school was having lunch break. Perfect. She pulled back the bed covers slowly and got off the bed, careful not to wake Rosette. She walked to the door of the tiny room, glanced back over her shoulder at Rosette's form and closed the door behind her before heading in the direction of the canteen.

* * *

_End of Chapter_


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!

Author's Note: I've missed you guys so much! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this up. I've been going at a snail pace on this even though more people have added this story as their favourite stories and even more have urged me to continue with it. I think one paragraph per month? Something like that. I'm so sorry! In the meantime, I've read some of the reviews you guys left me and decided to write an extra chapter that isn't really a chapter connected to the story but just a chapter on a day in Rosette's life, based on the suggestions that you guys gave. I'm halfway done on it but am suffering from a writer's block after spending half of yesterday' time on it. So today I came to finish this chapter and if there are any errors, please tell me! If you like it, please review too!

* * *

Azmaria looked about herself. The canteen was crowded but she had no difficulty spotting her target who was a head taller than most people. She walked purposefully towards her target and stopped, nearly falling over when her target didn't see her stop in front of him and walked straight into her. She felt a strong arm grip her waist and helped her to her feet. She starred into the red pair of eyes. 'That's him alright.' Thought Azmaria and she confronted him.

Chrno automatically righted the figure he almost knocked over and found himself face to face with a determined pair of eyes starring straight back at him. "I'm sorry for knocking you over. How can I be of service today?" he asked as Azmaria started to pull him in the direction of the back of the canteen.

"Look, Chrno, I've just one question to ask you" she took a deep breath and asked, "Have or have you not regained your memories?"

Chrno took a step back. Could Azmaria have regained her memories? Yes, from her expression, he could tell that she did. How? When? Should he own up to her? Just as he was about to give a negative answer, Azmaria cut in. "I've regained my memories and just your own reaction from what I said was evidence enough that you remembered so don't bother with denial." Chrno was, again, shocked by the girl standing in front of him. Not only was he surprised by the discovery that she recovered her memories, he was also shocked to discover how little she had changed, that her courage and determination was just as strong as he last remembered seeing her from their past life.

There was a moment of silence as both remembered their last encounter in their past life. It seems so long ago and yet, it seems like it happened just the day before. So many things have changed and today, they discover that things might not be as changed as they thought it to be. Two old friends smiled for the first time in a century and took a step forward. Both shook hands in a simple gesture of the renewal of their friendship and a gentle smile touched their lips.

"RRINNNGGG!" the recess bell rang signaling the end of break and the return to class and both friends suddenly awakened to other more important matters.

"What about Rosette? Do you think that she will regain her memories?" asked Azmaria. Chrno frowned in thought and pondered the question. Will Rosette regain her memories? "I don't know, Azmaria. I don't know. Even I myself didn't regain my memories until recently. Only time will tell. I've been trying to do all sorts of things to help her regain her memories but so far, it seemed that all my attempts are futile."

"Oh, so _that_ was what you were trying to do? To think that we all thought you went mad…" laughed Azmaria. Suddenly she turned serious as a thought occurred to her. "Do you think that we should tell Rosette though? I mean she might not regain her memories for the rest of her life you know. Do you think you can live with that?"

"Definitely no." Chrno answered without a pause. "How do you think she will react? Don't you think that she would think that you have gone mad? I mean I've actually thought about doing the same thing but then I sat down and thought. Imagine if you hadn't regained your memories and I told you that you had a past life and you were reincarnated. Would you have believed me?"

"I suppose not." Azmaria slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Maybe we should continue our discussion after school. I'll see you around then. Meanwhile, maybe you should try another method to help her regain her memories." With that, she turned and ran to her class.

Chrno starred at her retreating back and a faint smile touched his lips.

* * *

Rosette stirred in her sleep and tried to roll to her side. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground. "Ouch!" Where am I?" She looked around her surroundings confused. "Oh! You're awake! I was just coming to wake you up to get you home! You're in the school's sickbay because I fainted remember? To think you were the one who brought me in and instead you stayed the longest!" came Azmaria's voice from behind her as she picked herself up off the ground and glared at Azmaria.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she demanded as she glared at Azmaria.

"Well, you did not have any class for the rest of the day anyway so I figured that I would let you sleep a while longer while I went for my classes."

"I could have used the time meaningfully on other things!" Rosette retorted though her tone softened.

"I only have your best interest at heart you know." Azmaria smiled slyly and reached forward to pull her friend's hand. "Anyway, Chrno offered us a ride home when I bumped into him just now."

"Why would he do that and since when were you on first name basis with him?" Rosette's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"He said that it was on his way to somewhere. Besides, He doesn't seem like much a jerk once you get to know him. He's been making an effort to be nicer recently you know."

"This is getting all ridiculous and suspicious. We were just discussing what a horrible, conceited jerk he was yesterday! Now you're standing on his side! What is wrong with you, Azmaria?" almost on the brim of screeching due to her friend's sudden change of attitude, Rosette took a deep breath. And another deep breath. And another deep breath-- "Rosette. Calm down. There's nothing wrong. Let's just say that something happened today to change my opinion of him." Azmaria looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Rosette.

"What happened? What is it that you are not telling me, Azzy? We have been BFF for ages! We've never kept a secret from each other in our whole lives! How can I calm down when my own best friend is siding with the famous jerk in school and for the first time in our lives she's keeping something from me?" worry fueled Rosette's anger at her best friend.

"I-I…. I can't tell you. Look, just trust me ok? You will find out in due time. Just have some faith in me." Azmaria begged and unconsciously pulled at Rosette's hand.

Rosette looked down at the hand her friend held. No. Not only her friend. Her best friend. The friend she had knew her whole life. The friend who shouldn't have kept things from her. The friend who had been there for her for her whole life and was worth trusting.

"Alright. I won't force you to tell me. Just promise that you would let me know about it when you're ready. Even if it means that we're in our old ages and walking around with walking sticks and hunchback."

Azmaria breathed a sigh of relief. She would kill Chrno with all his theories and reasoning about not telling Rosette about her past life. Even if what he said made sense.

* * *

Chrno leaned against the pillar and waited. School had ended for half an hour. Still he did not see the ladies he was supposed to give a lift home. Could they have gone home without telling him? Chrno shook his head. Azmaria would never betray him like that, especially since she regained her memories. He thought he saw something rushing at him from the corner of his eye. Before he could turn his head fully into the direction, he felt a strong impact hit against him. "Oof!" He found himself in the same situation again for the second time of the day. Except that this time, it was a blonde haired angel who looked up from on top of him.

Their eyes locked together for a second before they heard a concerned voice calling out, "Are you alright?" Rosette abruptly pushed herself against him ad tried to pull herself upright before she felt a strong pair of arms envelop her and picked her up. Their eyes locked together again and for a moment, Rosette felt… right. She felt right being in his arms. There was a warm feeling in her chest and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. What was wrong with her? She could feel blood rushing into her cheeks as she felt a ruby pair of eyes looking at her in a soft and concerned manner. He leaned in,so close that his breadth tickled her ears, and breathed into her ears, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

She was so shocked that she stiffened and couldn't react. Was he _mad_? When she finally awoke from her shock, she started to protest but was interrupted by the crystal clear voice of her best friend. "Of course she would."

* * *


	18. Don't Date Me, I Faint

Chapter 18: Don't Date Me, I Faint

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters!!

Shooooort chapter. Hopefully with some inspiration this thing can be revived?

-

"Azzy!" Rosette screeched the moment she got her best friend alone. "How could you do this to me?"

"I got you a date with the most popular guy in school," Azmaria pointed out calmly, flopping onto a chair. "Look at it this way; no one'll dare to even touch you once it gets around that Chrno's interested in you."

"I don't WANT to go on a date!"

Azmaria got this strange glint in her eye, flinty and unyielding. "Rosette. This is for your own good. He's picking you up at seven o'clock tonight for a nice date at the amusement park. You will go and enjoy yourself, and s_top stressing yourself out._"

"I-" Rosette started to protest, then shut her mouth at the _look_ on Azmaria's face. The younger girl could be _scary_ if she really wanted to be.

-

Four hours later she was shoved into a pink skirt, fluttery blouse, and makeup courtesy of Azmaria. Rosette didn't know how Azmaria knew how to apply all those cosmetics; _she_ certainly didn't and she was older than Azzy! And pink! _Pink! _This was so terrible.

With fifteen minutes to go and nothing to do, butterflies started in her stomach. Why did Chrno even want to go on a date with her? They hadn't exactly had a good relationship by any means. This was so messed up, and she said so out loud.

Azzy whacked her over the head with the hairbrush she had been using on Rosette's hair and told her that he had just been pulling her pigtails all along. Rosette didn't believe the other girl for a second, but she let it slide. No time to argue with…oh no, ten minutes left…

The clock on the wall was making her nervous_. Tick tick_, it said. _Tickticktick I'm ticking away your time killing you slowly death ticks closer…_

"_Rosette!"_

"Rosette!"

Azmaria?

Rosette jerked upright and smacked her forehead into someone else's. She heard a groan.

She looked around wildly, and there was Azzy, grabbing onto her arm and keeping her grounded in a spinning world that slowly settled back into reality. A set of crimson eyes blinked at her, worry evident.

No. _Two_ pairs of crimson eyes. Azzy.

And Chrno.

She yelped, and promptly went head over heels, tumbling off the chair she had been on.

_What the…_

"Are you alright?" Azzy's voice, but it was definitely not Azzy's arm that reached for her. Azmaria's hands were pale and smaller than her own. This one dwarfed hers and was a tanned gold.

"Ah…I'm fine." Scrambling up ungainly, ignoring the hand Chrno had extended to help her up, she twirled around in an attempt to prove her words. "See?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go for the date tonight," Chrno said, frown lines wrinkling his forehead. "She doesn't seem fine to me."

"I'm fine!" Rosette insisted. What was it with Chrno anyway? Wasn't he the one who wanted her to go on a date with him?

"You zoned out, Rosette," he said steadily, red eyes boring into her own blue ones. "People who are 'fine' don't do that."

"I'm fine," she repeated firmly, but on the inside she didn't feel so sure. What did he mean, she had zoned out? All she had been doing was to stare at the clock…

_The clock. _A bright, golden one, both beautiful and ugly. Why?

Rosette looked again. No, the mantelpiece clock was still the boring grey one. Was there…something wrong with her?

She really hoped not.


	19. The Date

Chapter 19:

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or any of the characters!

* * *

Rosette tapped her fingers as she waited for Chrono to return with their food orders. She had fully expected Chrono, the rich jerk who was usually chauffered in a limousine or drove sports cars to school, to bring her to a luxurious restaurant with waiters waiting on them. Instead he had surprised her by bringing her to a fast-food restaurant and became the 'waiter' himself by pulling out the chair for her and ordering food. She preferred it this way. She would have felt ill at ease if he brought her to one of those restaurants because she wouldn't have known the proper dinner table etiquettes and what food to order, giving him another reason to laugh at her.

Her thoughts returned to the clock she saw, no imagined, at home just moments before. _Tick tock tick tock_ The golden clock had been on her mind the whole time and Chrono had noticed her distraction when he tried to make polite conversations with her on the car ride to the restaurant. He had complimented her look and asked about any preference that she might have for their dining place. She replied with a distracted "Hm" and when he saw that she was not going to pay him further attention he kept quiet, creating an awkward atmosphere.

There was something familiar about the clock. She could almost feel the smooth slippery texture of the metal on the clock and feel weight of the clock hanging on the chain around her neck. She shook her head. She had not seen that clock ever before in her entire life. It was just a fragment of her imagination though the details that she saw and felt were hard to come up with if they were based on pure imagination alone.

She looked up as Chrono returned with their meals, setting the tray on the table in front of her.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. A penny for your thoughts?" Commented Chrono as he sat down opposite Rosette and settled into his seat.

"Nothing worth mentioning. Besides, what makes you think that I will share my thoughts with you of all people?" asked Rosette with an annoyed look. He had not exactly been the kindest person in school and could barely even be considered as part of her intimate circle. She had to admit, he had seemed to be a nicer person than she first thought on their first meeting especially since she got to know him better these few weeks. However, she is _not _about to let him find out that her impression of him had improved.

"Let's just say that I am not used to girls being so distracted while on a date with me- even girls who are as unattractive as you." Chrono replied with a rakish teasing smile.

Rosette was about to rebuke him with a rude remark at his offending words when she looked and saw that he was smiling teasingly at her.

"Alright, I was distracted but do not think for a minute that it has anything to do with you. Since it's unrelated to you, I don't see any need in discussing them with you."

Chrono started to argue but saw her determined eyes glaring back at him and held his tongue. '_Could it be due to the nightmares that I was getting a lot of, especially before I regained my memories? True, the nightmares have decreased in frequency ever since regaining my memory but I used to be really distracted sometimes when the nightmares hit me real hard the previous night. Could it be happening to her too?_' thought Chrono with a frown. '_No point asking though. She doesn't seem willing to share and no point forcing her. Main point is to enjoy our first date together._' He smiled at that thought and started eating his fries thoughtfully.

A few strands of hair fell down covering his eyes and Rosette resisted a strong urge to reach out and brush them aside. He was really handsome when one put aside his personality faults and looked past his rugged demeanor. His purple hair, rare and strange a colour that it was, seemed to oddly compliment his fair skin and sharp features. His eyes were big and round- too round for a male to own in Rosette's opinion- but was more than made up for by his ruby eyes which were framed with long thick eyelashes.

Chrono glanced up from his food and Rosette quickly looked away, blushing furiously having been caught in the action of observing him. He smiled with a knowing look as if he knew what she was thinking just moments before.

Chrono looked up and found himself looking into Rosette's sky blue eyes. The rosy tint on her cheeks created a contrast to her skin which was complimented by her pink blouse. Her hair looked so soft and silky- Chrono stopped in mid- thought and chuckled to himself. She will probably throw a fit if she knew what he was thinking.

"So Chrono, why ask me out on a date all of a sudden?" Rosette said trying to appear as calm as she could despite internally fighting to keep her voice level and avoid from further embarrassing herself by accidentally blurting the wrong things.

"I just thought that I have dated quite a number of girls and never have I met one like you. Mind you, that number is no small number either. I have never before in my life met a girl who is as air-headed, clueless, hot- tempered and " pausing to take a breath and smile knowingly "kind, loyal and compassionate at the same time."

Rosette whose face was looking more and more like someone who had swallowed a chili was about to burst into a tirade when she stopped in mid-breathe and starred at Chrono in shock when she heard his last words.

There was a stagnant pause till Rosette asked wide-eyed and managed to stammer out "Did you... Did you just say what I think you just said? Did you just _compliment me_?"

"Yes and I thought I will like to know you better because of everything I have learnt of you so far. Of course" Chrono shrugged as he picked up his drink and leaned back in his seat with a mischievious expression "you are not as beautiful as the other girls I have dated so far but I guess you will do for now."

Rosette tried to digest what she had just heard. "So you just decided that you wanted another conquest?"

"No! I mean" Chrono quickly tried to correct himself "I find you really interesting and want to learn more about you."

"Ok..." Rosette glanced down at her food and started to eat "What do you want to know about me?"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One. A brother."

"That's Joshua right?"

"Yes. We are really close. There was once when we were so mad at Ms Kate for punishing Joshua with classroom and toilet cleaning duties that we put a frog in her cabinet and another in her bag. That was one memorable day. The scream we heard was loud enough to be heard all the way in the arctic." Rosette smiled in fond memory.

"What did Joshua do to deserve toilet and classroom cleaning duties in the first place?"

"Oh you know, the usual things that children do. He gave her a cockroach hidden in a beautiful box and had a card on it that states that the box was a gift from her 'Secret Admirer'. "

Chrono laughed as he imagined a young Joshua preparing the 'gift'. "How did she find out it was from him at the end?"

"He recycled his homework worksheet as paper for the card. Apparently he forgot to erase his name from the worksheet." She smirked as she remembered the scolding her careless brother had gotten from the incident.

Chrono threw his head back in hearty laughter. It was really easy to feel at ease with Rosette around. He had chosen to bring her to a fast- food restaurant, which he heard from Azmaria that Rosette liked to frequent, instead of bringing her to a luxurious restaurant because he had a feeling that she would be uncomfortable in those surroundings especially given the personality that he knew from their previous life.

He smiled to himself. This was going to be one of the best nights in his life.

* * *

Joshua sat at his computer, staring absently at the screen. The lady- now that he thought about it again, it seemed to more like a girl's voice- was screaming for help in the forest. Her voice had a bell-like quality to it. He could not quite put his finger about it but there was something familiar about her voice. It felt as if it had belonged to someone he used to know. But who? Why was she in the dark forest?

There were fizzled flashes of a girl with white hair and crimson eyes. There were also flashes of another man sometimes. He had long white hair. Joshua knew that he might be putting too much thought on a dream but it kept getting more and more realistic as he dreamt more of it each night ever since Azmaria moved in. Now that he thought about it, Azmaria has a bell-like quality in her voice too. Joshua closed his eyes. He must be too stressed up from the exam preparations and was starting to imagine things. All these could not be true because if they were, that girl in the dark forest would have been Azmaria and he might, just might, have known her in another lifetime.

* * *

End of Chapter


	20. After the Date

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or any of the characters.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner. I enjoyed myself a lot tonight." Rosette looked down at her toes self-consciously, took a deep breath and continued.

"I have to admit that I had always thought you a jerk from the moment we first met. I am sure you knew that too." Chrono nodded. "I can't say that my opinions of you have improved immensely overnight to the point where I will start thinking of you as an angel," Chrono gave a wry smile at that. "but I am willing to say that we could have a more civilised relationship rather than arguing and fighting every time we see each other. Friends?" Rosette smiled shyly and extended her hand to Chrono in a gesture of friendship.

"Friends."

* * *

Rosette sat in front of her dressing table, blowing her hair dry with a hair dryer. There were so many conflicting emotions and thoughts that she was experiencing at the moment. She had always thought Chrono to just be a stuck-up rich jerk whose main hobby was to showcase his wealth for the world to see and was also an inconsiderate fellow who did not give a second thought to breaking the heart of each and every girl in his fanclub who confessed their love for him on an almost daily basis.

She had always thought those girls naiive and considered them silly to actually form a fanclub for him, professing their infatuation for him although it was obvious that he did not return any of their feelings. She even used to feel pity for these girls who were so blinded by their love for him that they did not realise that he was trampling onto their hearts with the heels of his shiny branded shoes. That was until tonight.

She had recently found herself having more and more encounters with him. Somehow he seemed to have changed recently. Not in terms of external looks but in terms of his something internal. Like his characteristics and personality traits. There was something different in the way he talked and treated people. Tonight, she was so enchanted by the charisma he exuded and his intelligence where he was quick to notice points that she might have deliberately left out or details that were not mentioned that she found herself blurting out everything. He was really good at that too. At getting information and knowledge that he wanted. He had asked her leading questions that were smoothly worded and coerced everything out of her mouth.

He also showed a thoughtful and caring side to him. Generous too. When she mentioned that she helped out at an orphanage in her free time, he quickly asked her if she needed help and offered to donate a generous amount to the orphanage to help sponsor for the children's living expenses. He even offered to go down to the orphanage with her to give an extra helping hand.

She stopped the hair dryer and put it down onto the dressing table. She could feel her heart pounding fiercely when she thought about Chrono. Could it be that she was falling for him? No no no, Rosette shook her head fiercely. '_He is my newly acquired friend. I haven't known him that long. Besides, wasn't I arguing with him just a week before because he tore a love letter in front of the girl who gave it to him? Sure, he might have proven to be better than I originally thought.. He is kind, thoughtful, caring, generous, handsome..._' Rosette shook her head harder this time. Oh boy, she was in trouble.

* * *

It was a great relief for Rosette that the next day was a weekend. She had tossed and turned the night before, dreaming about the clock, no, a pocket watch. She was seeing it clearer and clearer this time. It was a pocket watch with a chain that she felt hung around her neck. A girl's strong determined voice repeated the phrase " I am going to be kicking and screaming 'til the very end!" over and over. Somewhere in her dream she thought she saw a young boy. Somewhere in her consciousness it registered that the young boy shared the same purple hair and ruby eyes that Chrono had. That thought was quickly pushed away by other images. When she woke up, she could only remember bare traces of her dream and had a faint pounding in her head.

Rosette dragged herself down to the dining table and Mrs Christopher took one look at her pale face and quickly sent Rosette back to bed. Rosette was about to return to sleep when another wave of images hit her but she could not see them clearly as they were moving so fast.

She sat herself onto the bed and held her head until the images stopped flooding through her mind's eyes. She did not understand any of these. What were those images about?

Confused, she sat and tried to think but the headache persisted and so she lied down on the bed and fell into a slumber with dreams filled with pocket watches and purple- haired boys.

* * *

Azmaria was both curious and worried at the same time. She could not wait to hear from Rosette in regards to her date with Chrono and called Rosette early the next day after the date just to have Rosette's mother telling her that Rosette was in bed for the day and could not answer the phone as she was unwell.

Least to say, Azzy was disappointed. She had hoped to hear all the juicy details of last night's date. She went to visit Shader at her costume shop and updated Shader on their happenings. Shader was a dear friend whom both Rosette and her got onto much friendlier terms with after the night of the Halloween Party. Whenever possible, Rosette and Azzy would stop over at Shader's shop to visit her and each girl would share about her day. The girls virtually have no secrets from each other.

This day, however, was slightly different. Rosette was not present AND that was because she fell ill after a secret date the night before that she had conveniently forgotten to mention to Shader! Shader felt betrayed. Afterall she shared the most intimate of secrets with Rosette and yet how could Rosette had found, according to Azzy, a tall handsome boyfriend and not mentioned it all to her!

However as she listened on to Azzy's update, she found herself increasingly amused. It was obvious that Azzy was really fond of Rosette's brother. Though she had never seen him in person, from what she had heard between Azmaria's obvious infatuation and Rosette's complaints, she could tell that though he shared the same temper gene with Rosette at a seemingly lesser degree, he genuinely cared about his sister and seemed like a rather nice person to hang out with. When Azzy finally moved on from talking about Joshua to Rosette's latest update, Shader frowned. The name Chrono had rung a bell somewhere in her head. But where? Ignoring that thought, she paid full attention to Azzy's chatter. Azzy was usually a rather quiet girl but today, the fact that she was chattering away was a bit of a fit in itself.

"And that was not all! While I was on the way here, I bumped into Joshua while en route here! He seemed so deep in thought that he did not seem to notice me at first though until I waved my hand in front of him. He smiled at me- a genuine smile!- and asked me about my new outfit and complimented me on it. I was so happy that I must have made a fool of myself! Oh Shader, I almost melted. That was so embarrassing. What should I do..."

"I am sure it was alright. He probably did not notice because he was too distracted by your new outfit. You are just too adorable in it." said Shader with an affectionate smile.

"Really? Do you really truly believe that, Shader? Oh, I was so worried that he was just being polite about it." Azmaria blushed as the memory of Joshua smiling brightly at her while complimenting her on her new dress surfaced in her mind's eye. He looked so breathtakingly handsome and she did not have the chance to return the compliment because he then turned abruptly and left before she could summon enough courage.

"Of course I do silly. Have more faith in yourself, Azzy! You look great!" Shader exchanged a pleased smile with Azmaria.

"As great as can be as if I had spent a whole day at a salon?" teased Azmaria.

"Nope, even better. You look like a natural beauty who had no need to enter a salon in her whole life!" exclaimed Shader as both girls broke out in laughter.

* * *

Dr Ewan Remington had not been a teacher in Mary Magdalene High School for 10 years for naught. He had spent years researching on demons studies since he stumbled on the topic in college. Most people believed that all demons were gone for good, but he for one knew that there was one that had barely survived a final battle, laying in a semi-dead state with no way for recovery. It was through his research that he stumbled across stunning findings of a man with a similar name to his was involved in the battle. That man was a minister of the Magdalene Order that had stopped functioning after the supposed extinction of demons and the conclusion of the final war.

Of course Ewan had tried to find the demon that was rumoured to be semi-dead and about this mysterious man who shared the same name as him during the war. His findings led him to Mary Magdalene High School where he had since settled and taught as a Biology and Chemistry teacher, leading a relatively peaceful life in this quiet town. He did not give up on the research of course but people were not willing to sponsor his research and all clues and findings led to Mary Magdalene High School. The last 10 years had not exactly been fruitful where he could find no more trace on demons though he did found that the man from the war had helped to run this school till his death.

"Sir! Mr Remington! I am sorry to disturb you but we will need your assistance in the Science Laboratory. The Duffau boys..." came a panicked voice of a female student. She looked desperately at him from the door of his office.

Ewan sighed aloud. Those boys again. They truly were bright and intelligent. If only they had not found their calling in Chemistry and decided to explore their intelligence through occasional experiments using the schools' facilities... Within the last two months alone saw the school's Science Laboratories experiencing four explosions and one ruined fume hood.

That incident with the fume hood caused one of the Chemistry labs to be shut off for an entire week till they could get rid of the horrible stench that was coming out. The boys seem to have great fortune in that they were never injured despite the damage done to the labs. Of course they were also fortunate enough to have wealthy parents who could afford to pay for all the damages done by their sons. Many were curious as to why said parents did not bother to build a Science laboratory for their sons at their huge mansion of a home but Ewan understood. He shuddered at the thought of frequent explosions from the back yard or in the middle of the night. The worst part was not knowing what to expect when one steps out of one's home the next day because of the broad interests of the boys in different types of Chemistry.

He had better hurry over to the Chemistry Laboratory before- "BOOM!" Ewan groaned and quickened his foot steps.

* * *

End of chapter


End file.
